<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Really Over by Akiragane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236892">Never Really Over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane'>Akiragane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Almost) Everyone is Alive/No one Dies, ;u;, All three games, Also a weird Au, Canonical Character Death, Explaination in Chapter 1 notes, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Human Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa), Human Monomi (Dangan Ronpa), It's Really Sweet, Like nothing graphic, M/M, Mentions of Cutting and Attempted Suicide, Smut but also not really smut, Swimming, This is Mostly Sefl-Indulgent at this Point, help me, idk - Freeform, kind of love at first sight, transgender character, trigger warning, weird relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world so different but yet so similar, two people who never knew they needed each other cross paths.</p><p>Makoto seeking reassurance after most of the people around him died, and Nagito seeking reassurance in himself.</p><p>I don't think anyone really expected them to bond this way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro/Hinata Hajime, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Got You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AIGHT PEEPS, AU EXPLANATION TIME!</p><p>Basically, this takes place mostly during the killing school field trip, and after the events of the first game. However, those two times interlap, so Makoto and Nagito and everyone else is the same age. Monokuma is an actual human being and so is Monomi. No one from Dr2 has died yet, so this is before the first killing. But there is more time before the first killing for the characters to do whatever.</p><p>The rest will be explained as the story goes on! If you have any questions feel free to ask!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was bad enough everyone died. It was bad enough that now they had to live in a city that barely anyone else was walking around, and even fewer that wouldn't try to kill them. It was bad enough that Makoto felt so depressed that he could barely do anything. It was bad enough that he was trying to resurface the memories of the school year he spent with everyone again, but every time he tried he cried.</p><p>They were camping out on the roof of a building, and Makoto was sitting on the edge, legs between the railing keep him from falling over. Kyouko walked over to him and sat beside him. "Neagi?" she spoke after a minute.</p><p>Makoto didn't answer. Kyouko tried again. "Naegi, what's on your mind?" she asked.</p><p>Finally, Makoto took his eyes off the horizon and stared at Kyouko. "Just... about everything that's happened. How long has it been since we've escaped Hope's Peak?"</p><p>Kyouko thought about it, then answered simply, "Two months."</p><p>"Winter break, huh?"</p><p>"Yes, about."</p><p>They fell into silence again. Makoto didn't want to be this sad, but he had to let it out when he was alone, and be optimistic when the others were around. Kyouko, however, was not fooled by his bullshit. She saw right through it. "Naegi, you do realize that you're going to have to move forward from everything that happened, right?"</p><p>Makoto squeezed his eyes shut. "I really appreciate it, Kirigiri, but, please. I don't need that kind of advice right now."</p><p>"I'm simply stating facts. You can't be depressed forever." she kept talking.</p><p>Makoto sighed. "I'm not going to be depressed forever. I just want to be sad while it's still so soon after so many people died. I will be back on my feet soon, trust me." he tried to reassure her.</p><p>She wasn't fooled. Nonetheless, she stood up and walked over to everyone else, conversing with them. Makoto sat there for a few more minutes. He wouldn't be upset forever, just as long as it takes to finally accept everyone's death. How long that might be, he didn't know.</p><p>---</p><p>Monokuma stared at the screen out of the corner of his eye. Makoto Naegi was distressed. He was despairing. Perfect.</p><p>He stood up, Monomi taking his place and crossing her legs. "You going somewhere?" she asked.</p><p>Monokuma looked at his 'sister'. Then he offered a manic smile. "Yes, I'm off to set everything up. These students won't start killing without a little <em>motivation</em>," he said cruelly.</p><p>Monomi shuddered at the word. "You truly are despicable." she murmured.</p><p>Monokuma shrugged. "Stay here, don't touch anything, and maybe I'll let you attend the first class trial," he said and closed the door.</p><p>Monomi turned to the screen Monokuma was staring at. A petite boy was sleeping peacefully in a sleeping bag on a rooftop. His despair came from her 'brother'. She wanted to make him better. But what could she do to help him?</p><p>Her gaze shifted to another camera. A snowy-haired teen was sitting on the beach, staring at the sunset. Monokuma wasn't here, he wouldn't know if she just...</p><p>Monomi covered her eyes as she pressed a button. This would transport the despairing boy to the beach. She'd send him back after maybe a few hours of talking to the Ultimate Lucky Student. Maybe he could help him stop dispairing. She hoped this would spark hope in his heart once again.</p><p>---</p><p>Makoto turned over and felt the grass tickle his cheeks. He groaned. Did he fall asleep in a field? He slowly opened his eyes, seeing blurry trees and little huts a little ways in front of him. Huh?</p><p>Makoto bolted upright. He looked around, none of this looked familiar. None of his friends were near him. He was somewhere he didn't recognize. He rubbed his eyes, hoping this was a dream, but regardless, no such luck. How about that.</p><p>He stood up and brush himself off. He looked around. His backpack with a lot of his essentials was right next to him, lucky. He picked it up and placed it around his shoulders. Then he turned around. He saw a beach with a single person sitting on the white sand. The only human being he's seen so far, maybe he should talk to them.</p><p>Little did he know, that person was someone who could clear all remnants of despair from his heart, simply by being there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay, I got this out of my system!</p><p>Now just to outline and write out ten more chapters... yey.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Baby Are You Down?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oop, the two meet for the first time... what's gonna happen? 0.0</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiya!</p><p>This fic will most likely end up being super duper fluffy and I want to know if that's ok since I'm not really sure with this format of fic.</p><p>Plus everything is going to go super quick because... I don't really know how to draw it out? Basically this is NOT a slowburn fic.</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Komaeda had seen the sunset a thousand times, but every time he did it felt like a new experience. At least he'd be able to take his mind off everything that's been happening. They had to kill each other, how awful.</p><p>His knees curled up to his chest and he wrapped his arms around them. Just his luck, of course, he would get accepted into the most prestigious school in Japan only to be forced to kill or be put at the risk of death. What was new?</p><p>"Um, excuse me?"</p><p>Komaeda yelped and jumped up, scrambling back when he heard a voice unfamiliar to him. He stared at the frightened person next to him. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!"</p><p>Komaeda stared at him. He was gorgeous. But he also seemed slightly terrified. Komaeda took a second to calm his startled heartbeat and cleared his throat. "No need to apologize. I wasn't paying attention, lost in my thoughts as one would say. I overreacted, I'm the one who should be sorry." he spoke.</p><p>The young boy offered a small smile. "No worries. But, um, I was wondering if you could tell me where I am?" he asked.</p><p>Komaeda blinked. "You... uh, this is Jabberwock Island. If you're not part of the school trip... how did you get here?"</p><p>"I dunno. What school trip?"</p><p>Komaeda swallowed. This boy was definitely not part of their freshman class. Then what was he doing here? How did he even get here? "Oh, just Hope's Peak Academy's freshman school trip, nothing grand."</p><p>Fear struck the boy's eyes. "Hope's Peak... oh." he seemed to relax. "Okay, while I don't really understand... I still need to get back. Is there a way off the Island? A teacher or a supervisor I can talk to?"</p><p>Well, yes, but actually no.</p><p>"Um, maybe. I can take you back if you want?" Komaeda offered.</p><p>"Oh, yes please that would be-" he turned slightly to his left and was entranced. Komaeda looked at what he was staring at. The sunset. He turned back to see to widest and most beautiful smile Komeada had ever seen on a human being.</p><p>"Have you never seen the sunset before?" he asked, half-jokingly.</p><p>The boy's smile shrank. "Not... for a very long time..." he mumbled. Then he snapped out of it. "Right! I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Makoto Naegi!"</p><p>He stuck out his hand. Komaeda smiled softly and shook it. "Nagito Komaeda. It's lovely to meet you," he said.</p><p>Makoto flashed another incredible smile. Komaeda could <em>feel</em> the hope radiating off this boy. It was beautiful. Makoto turned once again to the sunset. "I haven't had the chance to experience things like this since... I can't even remember when," he said mostly to himself.</p><p>Then he ripped off his jacket and hoodie, kicking off his shoes and wading in the water. Komaeda stared at him, completely shocked. He seemed to be enjoying himself. Makoto reached out to Komaeda. "C'mon! It's supposed to be a field trip for you, right? You should enjoy it!" he said, laughing, the sun illuminating him from the back.</p><p>A field trip where he could die, maybe. But for the moment Komaeda forgot this simple fact. He just smiled once again, shedding his jacket and shoes before walking to the water with Makoto.</p><p>---</p><p>"Komaeda?" Hajime called out. He was looking for his friend. He ran off after Monokuma announced everything that was going to happen. Hajime needed to find him and reassure him.</p><p>He walked through the trees behind the cabins, maybe he'd be at the beach. Soon enough he heard voices. Laughter. He snuck up to the nearest tree and saw what should've been an impossible sight. Komaeda was playing in the water with someone he didn't recognize. He squinted, then leaned a little closer to figure out what they were saying.</p><p>Komaeda got splashed by the other boy, and he raised his hands to his face, laughing as he did so. "Oh, you're gonna get it!" he shouted and slammed his hands at the other, making huge splashes, practically soaking him. "How's that, Naegi-kun?!"</p><p>The boy apparently named Naegi spat in the water. "Salty!" he screamed and jumped on Komaeda to knock them both under the water. They emerged just seconds later, giggling as they did so.</p><p>Hajime could barely process what he was seeing. Where did this mysterious boy come from? Did Komaeda know him, or were they strangers? What was going on?</p><p>Komaeda looked fondly at Naegi, who seemed to still be laughing hysterically. "You're so beautiful," he whispered.</p><p>Hajime gasped, then clapped a hand over his mouth. Naegi looked stunned, he looked up at Komaeda, confused. "Um, thank you?" he replied.</p><p>Komaeda brushed Naegi's bangs out of his eyes and gently pressed a kiss to his forehead. Hajime wasn't sure what to do at this point. They seemed close, but Naegi still held a very confused smile. Komaeda started getting panicked. "Oh- I'm sorry! I kinda just got caught up in the moment and I thought it was a good idea I'm sorry I know I'm awful I didn't mean-"</p><p>Naegi grabbed his hand and pulled him down to hug him. "Hey, calm down. I didn't hate it," he said.</p><p>Komaeda hugged him back, seemingly happy. Hajime was still having a mental argument. Should he go over there and talk to them, or should he wait? Komaeda let go of Naegi and pressed his forehead against his. "Sorry, this might seem really weird to ask, but... and I mean you might not want to share something like this with someone like me but-"</p><p>"Do you wanna kiss me?" Naegi offered.</p><p>Komaeda's face was set ablaze. He nodded once. Naegi smiled and cupped Komaeda's cheek in one hand. "Y'know, I'm not convinced all of this is truly real. It feels too perfect. If it's a dream I don't want it to end, so might as well." he replied.</p><p>Neagi stood on his tiptoes in order to carefully press his lips against Komaeda's. Hajime watched the entire thing. Komaeda wrapped his arms around Naegi's waist and Naegi dropped his arms over Komaeda's shoulders. Hajime simply stood there, confused. They finally separated. Then they said a few inaudible things and started walking back to the beach, picked up their clothes, and headed back to the cabins.</p><p>Hajime ran to hide beneath a bush, a hand over his mouth to cover the loud sound of his breathing.</p><p>"What the fuck... WHAT THE FUCK?!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yaaay.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. On Your Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>BaCk To ThE cAbIn To CuDdLe Or SoMe ShIt.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back!<br/>So, this has a story, but I'm not sure how <i>exactly</i> I want to end this... however I do it will end badly... be ready for angst.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Komaeda went in first, taking an extra shirt from his door and tossing it over the camera in his room. It was allowed as long as he didn't destroy it. Then he led Makoto into his room. There were completely alone now. Not that Komaeda had anything dirty on the mind, he simply didn't want to have to worry about someone coming in and seeing him and Makoto goofing around.</p><p>"Most of the teachers, as well as everyone else, have already gone to bed. If you want, we can just spend the night here and find them in the morning?" Komaeda offered.</p><p>Makoto smiled. "Sure, sounds fun! Like a sleepover!"</p><p>Oh my god, he was so pure. Komaeda felt heat rush to his cheeks. "Oh, y-yeah. Um, you can sleep on the bed. I'll just sleep on the floor or in the bathtub." he said.</p><p>Makoto frowned. "What? No. You're not sleeping in an uncomfortable place." he spoke. "If we're going to sleep we're sleeping together."</p><p>Komaeda slapped his hands to his face to hide the blush. He peeked through his fingers to see Makoto reddening as well. "Wait, bad choice of words," he said. "What I meant is we can sleep in the same bed. It'll be more comfortable for both of us."</p><p>"But isn't that... a bit awkward?" Komaeda said.</p><p>Makoto shrugged. "I already kissed you, might as well sleep in the same bed. It doesn't bother me as much as you think."</p><p>He walked over and sat down on the bed. Komaeda watched him take off his shoes and threw them to the side, then frowned at his lap. "Um, do you mind if I take off my pants?"</p><p>Komaeda opened his mouth at the question, then realized why he asked that. His pants were wet from the swimming, of course, he didn't want to sleep in wet clothes. Komaeda coughed. "Uh, I don't really mind," he said. He himself had rolled his pants up when he got in the water so they were mostly dry by now, but his shirt was what was really wet.</p><p>Makoto smiled and unbuttoned his pants. Komaeda looked away. This was such a dirty perspective in an innocent situation. When he looked back Makoto had covered himself in the blanket. He stared cutely at Komaeda. "Are you gonna come in or do you wanna change first?" he asked.</p><p>Oh. "Um, if you don't mind I am just going to change my shirt," Komaeda said, making a few vague hand gestures.</p><p>Makoto nodded once. "Go ahead, I'm going to lay down. Come in when you wanna sleep." he said and plopped down on the bed.</p><p>Komaeda sighed. He walked over to the closet, shutting the door so Makoto didn't have to see his shirtless body, he was certain that wouldn't be pleasant for him. He peeled off his shirt and replaced it with a plain black shirt. He leaned against the door. What was going on? He barely knew this boy and yet he found himself kissing and sharing the same bed as him. Was this okay? Was what Makoto said true? That this wasn't even real, that this might be a fantastic dream of meeting someone with ultimate hope?</p><p>Komaeda shook the thought off. He shouldn't dwell, just enjoy the moment. He opened the door, turned off the lights, and walked over to the bed. Makoto was sleeping, having fallen asleep in record time. Komaeda snuck under the covers and tried to get in a position that wouldn't be too close to Makoto and closed his eyes, sleep coming shortly after.</p><p>--</p><p>Komaeda woke up with a mouthful of hair.</p><p>He blinked himself awake, only to realize that during the night he had somehow wrapped himself around Makoto, legs entangled, and Makoto's cheek was pressed against his collar bone, head right under Komaeda's chin, ahoge poking him in the nose.</p><p>Komaeda didn't want to wake the precious boy up. Monokuma had other ideas.</p><p>"MORNING SLEEPY HEADS!"</p><p>Makoto awoke, startled. Komaeda held on tight to him as Monokuma made the morning announcement. "Time for breakfast for most of ya, but I know some others might have different plans, considering you all have been pitted against each other! Anyways, you know the drill, I'll alert you if there's a murder, that is if you don't find it yourselves! Happy killing!"</p><p>Makoto scrambled out of Komaeda, he thought Makoto was going to make some kind of remark about their position, but instead, he just stared at Komaeda with a concerned and terrified expression. "That was Monokuma," he stated.</p><p>Komaeda blinked. "How did you...?"</p><p>"This is a killing school field trip."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aw, look at these... they're so awkward.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Like Me Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Komaeda tells Makoto everything and is shocked by his response.</p><p>Also BEKFAST</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Komaeda tells Makoto everything. About the killing school trip, about the other people on the island, about Monokuma and Monomi, about his own ultimate, luck. Everything. It took like ten minutes. When he was done, Makoto's reaction was anything but what Komaeda expected.</p><p>"It's happening again," he mumbled.</p><p>Komaeda's head shot up. "Again?! What do you mean it's happening again?!" he shouted, grabbing Makoto's shoulders.</p><p>Makoto pressed two fingers to Komaeda's mouth. "I went through this very same thing. Myself along with five others were the survivors."</p><p>This didn't make any sense. How many others were going through this very same thing? Komaeda shuddered at the thought. So much despair, if only there was a beacon of hope to shine through it all.</p><p>Makoto then moved his hand and cupped Komaeda's cheek. "Nagito, promise me you won't kill anyone, and tell everyone that they must not engage, no matter how extreme the motives, you have to survive."</p><p>Komaeda ran his hand over Makoto's. "Okay... okay I promise," he whispered.</p><p>Makoto smiled and quickly kissed Komaeda. "Thank you."</p><p>"But now you understand that you have to stay here. I'll bring you food and everything you need, but you have to stay here. I can't have Monokuma finding and killing you." Komaeda said, grip tightening on Makoto's hand.</p><p>He nodded. "Understood. You should go to breakfast to make sure the others don't worry. I'll be waiting here."</p><p>"Got it." Komaeda stood up, and with one last lingering kiss he headed out to breakfast.</p><p>--</p><p>Everyone was already there, except for Hinata. Komaeda sat down at the table and poked at some pancakes. He <em>really </em>hoped none of them had seen him and Makoto last night on the beach.</p><p>Eventually, Hinata arrived and everyone started talking, well, Akane was eating most of the time but other than that they were all discussing what should be done about the whole 'murder the other students and you'll get off the island' thing...</p><p>"None of us are actually planning to kill anyone, right?" Souda spoke up, voice cracking.</p><p>There was a bout of silence. It was clear there was distrust between everyone. That couldn't be helped. Komaeda just wished it didn't bring such despair. He frowned and stared at his food. Suddenly he didn't feel like eating. People talked a bit more until they all kind of dispersed. Komaeda filled an extra plate with a little bit of everything and was prepared to take it back but was interrupted by Hinata. "Um, hey Komaeda..." he said nervously.</p><p>Komaeda was confused, why did Hinata want to talk to him, of all people? He put on a smile and replied, "Hello, Hinata-kun! How are you today?"</p><p>"Oh, uh, I'm... good. I guess? Um, how about you?"</p><p>Shocked, Komaeda just said, "As good as I can really be, despite our awful situation."</p><p>Hinata nodded. He seemed like he wanted to say something but was slightly afraid of doing so. So instead he just spoke, "Uh, are you taking that back to your room?" as he pointed at the plate Komaeda was holding.</p><p>Komaeda looked down, then looked back up and nodded. "Yes, I'm still a little hungry but want to be in the safety of my room for the meantime. Why do you ask?"</p><p>"Oh, uh, nothing. Enjoy your food," he said with a little wave.</p><p>Komaeda nodded once and walked around him to head back. For some reason, he could feel Hinata's eyes bore into him. He wondered what was on his mind.</p><p>--</p><p>"I'm back and I have food."</p><p>Makoto perked up from his seat on the desk. He seemed to have been poking around a little bit before Komaeda got back. "Nagito!" he jumped up and hugged him, nearly making Komaeda drop the food. "Thank you so much!"</p><p>"Makoto! Jesus! You don't want filth all over your food! Let go of me so I can give it to you properly!"</p><p>Makoto backed off and Komaeda handed him the plate. He sat down on the ground and started eating. Komaeda sat in front of him and simply watched him. He didn't care if it was creepy, Makoto was fascinating to watch. Everything he did was graceful and he was generally beautiful and easy on the eyes. Komaeda <em>really </em>wanted to kiss him again but didn't want to ask.</p><p>Makoto read his expression like a book and once he swallowed a bite of pancake his leaned over and gently pressed his lips against Komaeda's. "You really just have to ask," he said once they parted.</p><p>Komaeda cradled his jaw and pulled him in again. They kissed for who-knows how long, but Komaeda didn't care. He just sat there and enjoyed the feeling of Makoto's lips sliding against his own. It was heavenly.</p><p>However, eventually they had to break apart. Makoto sat back with a dazed and blushy expression, all smiley and adorable.</p><p>Of course, the universe hates him, so there was a rapid knock on the door.</p><p>"Shit."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh nose.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Looks like someone wants to talk to Komeada... but who could it possibly be?????</p><p><b>TW:</b> Mentions of Cutting and Attempted Suicide. Please do not read if you are uncomfortable with these topics!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Am I spelling Komeada wrong? And Neagi... I fell like that's incorrect. Am I following a nonexistent rule of "e before a for some goddamn reason"?</p><p>PLEASE TELL ME!!</p><p>I might go back and change what I refer to Komeada as to Nagito since I can FRICKIN SPELL THAT.</p><p>FUCK YOU GRAMMERLY</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Komaeda grabbed Makoto by the hand, nearly knocking over the plate on the ground and shoving him in his closet. "Sit tight." he hissed and shut the door.</p><p>Then he rushed over to the cottage door in hopes this person would be very long and opened it. To his surprise, it was Ibuki Mioda. What the hell was she doing here? "Heeeeey, Komaeda! How ya been?!" she asked, waltzing in and plopping down on his bed.</p><p>Komaeda sighed and shut the door. "To what pleasure do I owe for your visit to little old me, Mioda?" he asked.</p><p>She swung her legs on the bed, puffing out one of her cheeks. "Can I ask you something? I can't really ask anyone else this since I kinda don't know anyone else that wouldn't think I was weird."</p><p>Komaeda crossed his arms. "You can ask me anything, I can see if I can give you a proper answer that will satisfy your needs."</p><p>Ibuki gave him a thumbs up. "Sweet! Okay, um, how the hell do I ask Mikan out?"</p><p>Komaeda blinked. "Pardon?"</p><p>"Ugh, I wanna date Mikan. At the very least, like, cuddle with her or some shit? And I saw you going into her cottage and thought you two are probably friends, right?" she continued, rubbing her two pointer fingers together.</p><p>Komaeda lolled his head back. "I don't really know the first thing about asking a girl out. I'd say just try and get her alone then just ask if she'd like to be with you? But with Mikan..." Komaeda bit down on his knuckle. "Don't act like you're trying to force her to date you, to which she might spin it that way. Make it her choice, and respect her decision if she doesn't want to. Sound good?"</p><p>Ibuki was beaming. "Yeah! I can do that, totally! You're very good at this stuff, Komeada!"</p><p>Komaeda awkwardly laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, I wouldn't say that. I'd do anything to help an Ultimate, honestly. And besides, we're kind of the only people here that are LGBT+, at least as far as I know. People like us have to stick together, right?"</p><p>Ibuki jumped on him to give Komaeda a huge hug. "Of course! We're like a super duo!" she said, pulling back enough so she could still place her hands on Komaeda's shoulders. "You're the best, thanks again!" she kissed him on the cheek and headed out. "BAAAAAAAAI!"</p><p>Komaeda sighed and walked over to the closet and opened it. Makoto fell out right into Komaeda's arms. "It's dark in there..." he mumbled. "Oh, hey, how'd it go?"</p><p>Komaeda laughed and helped Makoto to his feet and hugged him. "Just fine, we're in the clear for now."</p><p>---</p><p>Monokuma pulled on Monomi's pigtails as hard as he could, making her screech. "You freakin' transported an extra student here without my permission?! What the hell were you thinking?!"</p><p>Monomi was close to tears. "Because you were causing so much despair in that poor boy's heart, I wanted to give him hope!" she yelled. "I wanted to send him back by now, but you haven't given me a chance!"</p><p>Monokuma let go of her and let her drop to the ground, stepping on the side of her face. "Sis, I can't have you disobeying me like that..."</p><p>Monomi shrieked and covered her eyes. Monokuma looked at the cameras. The boy, Makoto Naegi was his name, was residing with Nagito Komaeda. They were kind of cute together, kind of. He smiled maniacally. "If it's hope they've taken in, then I'll show them despair... I show them <em>exactly </em>why you shouldn't mess with me."</p><p>"Wh-What are you going to do?" Monomi stuttered.</p><p>Monokuma stopped stepping on her and leaned down, tilting her face up to look at him. "First, one of them needs to step up and murder someone else. Then, I'll give the Lucky Boy something to feel despairingly awful about." that smile grew.</p><p>Monomi scowled. "You're a monster." she hissed.</p><p>Monokuma laughed, flicking her chin up and standing up once again. "Oh, dear sister, you're just figuring that out now?"</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em>Two days prior...</em>
</p><p>"There, all bandaged up."</p><p>Mikan tied off the bandage and Komaeda lifted his wrist, running his fingers over the fabric. "Thanks a lot, Tsumiki-chan," he said. "I'm terribly sorry to bother you with something so trivial as my physical health. I'm eternally grateful-"</p><p>"Stop saying something like that." Mikan interrupted him.</p><p>Komaeda blinked. She covered her mouth. "Oh! I'm so sorry for interrupting you!" she spoke, then took a deep breath. "Wh-What I mean is I can tell when something's an 'accident' and when an injury was intentional."</p><p>Komaeda stared at his bandaged wrists. He closed his fists. "Don't worry about it," he mumbled.</p><p>"B-But I'm not just a nurse to heal injuries! I'm a registered therapist too!" Mikan said, ever so shy.</p><p>He just offered her a small smile. "I don't think that's necessary, Tsumiki-chan. I'm not keen on killing myself anytime soon, it just fills me with hope when I see that I have the power to do so, and see how far I can really go without actually ending my life. Pretty pathetic, huh?"</p><p>Mikan placed a hand over one of his bandaged wrists. "P-Please don't do it again. Y-Your skin isn't paper, you know? It's not meant to be cut."</p><p>Komaeda placed his free hand over hers. "I'll try. Thanks again, Tsumiki-chan." then he got up and left.</p><p>Makoto inquired about the bandages, and Komaeda told him he fell and cut up his arms. However, he hasn't taken them off, he'd keep his promise for now, as long as Makoto was here. As long as he had hope right next to him, in his arms, smiling up at him, kissing him.</p><p>Right now, Makoto was his reason for living.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Check the ship tags if you didn't come here for Mikan/Ibuki content. :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Here Comes The Plot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WhErE's MaKoTo?</p><p>Also Komaeda and Makoto being a meme-y couple because I can.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! How are you all!</p><p>So this is the chapter where stuff REALLY picks up. Strap in kiddies! We're going for a ride!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Makoto?"</p><p>Makoto was laying on the floor, doing circles with his legs up in the air. Komaeda was sitting on the bed, watching him. "Um... can I tell you something?" he asked.</p><p>Makoto sat up and crossed his legs and nodded. Komaeda inhaled and smiled. "I love you," he whispered. "You're so beautiful and I love you."</p><p>"I love you too," Makoto replied, standing up and putting his hands on Komaeda's shoulders. "And you are beautiful as well."</p><p>Komaeda shook his head and leaned his forehead against Makoto's. "No... no, I'm not. I'm horrid, a worthless person who doesn't deserve someone like you."</p><p>"Hey, that's not true."</p><p>Makoto moved again. He knelt down on the bed and sat on Komaeda's lap. The other didn't mind, even though for once he had to look up to see his love. Makoto gently kissed Komaeda. "You're bootiful." he murmured.</p><p>Komaeda laughed and hugged Makoto closer to him. "No, you," he replied.</p><p>Makoto hugged him back. "Uno reverse," he said.</p><p>"I resent that."</p><p>"Love you too."</p><p>They sat there, just listening to each other's heartbeats. Komaeda once again moved back to face Makoto, a smile gracing his face. "But you really are so amazing... so hope fulfilling."</p><p>"Nagito... I'm the ultimate hope?" Makoto responded.</p><p>"I still love you."</p><p>Makoto replied this time by kissing him again. This one was different than the others. It was deeper and lasted longer. Komaeda resisted the urge to lick into Makoto's mouth. At least he tried to before Makoto was pressing his tongue at the seam of his lips. He opened his mouth and let the other in. It felt slightly strange, to have their tongues touching, but it deepened their kiss, and this way Komaeda could taste him properly.</p><p>He tasted like hope.</p><p>--</p><p>"Kirigiri it's been three days! We can't keep looking for him forever!" Togami snapped at her.</p><p>Kyouko shot him a dirty look. "Naegi disappearing made absolutely no sense. There has to be a logical explanation for this and I'm going to find it," she replied, poking Togami in the chest.</p><p>Toko coughed. "But he took most of his stuff with him, maybe he just up and left us you ever think of that?" she said, taking Togami's side as always.</p><p>Kyouko glared at her. "He's not the kind of person to do that. If we don't find him soon he might die."</p><p>"Um, I hate to suggest this, but what if he did disappear to die?" Hagakure commented.</p><p>That hit Kyuko like a train wreck. The worst part is he had a point. The last time Kyouko saw Naegi he was talking about how depressed he was. What if he... No, that was absurd. "Wouldn't we have found a body by now?" she shot back. That shut him up.</p><p>Asahina put a hand on her shoulder. "I believe you, Kiri. We have to find Naegi!" she said, thrusting her fist in the air. "He was our optimist, our hope! We'll keep looking for him even if it kills us!"</p><p>Kyouko smiled. "Thank you, Asahina," she whispered.</p><p>Asahina offered her a winning smile. Togami scoffed. "Wherever the little twirp went, it's not like we can track him instantly. We still need to take care of our needs after all. If all our energy is spent looking for him we won't be able to focus on other things."</p><p>That's when she snapped. Kyouko ran up and grabbed Togami by the collar. Asahina gasped, Hagakure fell over, and Toko started yelling. "Take your filthy hands off of Master Togami you BITCH!"</p><p>Kyouko gave him the death glare. Togami's poker face was broken to one of not unlike someone being held at gunpoint. She tossed him aside. "If Naegi were here he'd say something similar to 'we shouldn't fight, that's how we'll die. We need to stick together.' I don't think you really realize his importance on the team."</p><p>She turned around, making her hair flip over her shoulder. "C'mon, we've got to keep moving."</p><p>Togami rubbed his neck, defeated. "Dammit," he cursed. "What is wrong with her?"</p><p>--</p><p>                                                                </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can't write a fanfic without memeing I SWEAR!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Take You To The Moon And Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More Hajime cause I know you all love him!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello and welcome back!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Was he being paranoid? Probably. The thing is, Hajime hadn't seen this other mystery student the entire time they've been on the island other than that one time. He felt like he was going crazy.</p><p>"Can I ask you kind of a weird question?" he asked Chiaki one day.</p><p>There were out on a walk during their free time. He and Chiaki were walking and talking, well, Hajime was doing most of the talking, Chiaki was trying to stay awake. "Um, sure?" she replied while rubbing her eyes.</p><p>"How would you feel if we weren't the only ones on the island?"</p><p>There was a small silence, Chiaki looked at him weirdly. "What do you mean?"</p><p>Hajime wasn't sure how to explain it himself. "Uh, like what if there was another student on the island we didn't know about?"</p><p>Chiaki giggled. "Well, I don't really think that's a possibility. But if there was then that would just be another person who could kill us, right? Why do you ask?"</p><p>He struggled for a response. "N-No reason. Just... was thinking last night and, um, that... <em>idea </em>crossed my mind."</p><p>Chiaki shrugged and skipped ahead. Hajime breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't tell anyone about this, it would through everyone into a panic, plus Komaeda was well aware of their presence, which was either a really good thing or a really bad thing. He could find himself on the wrong end of a gun if he told everyone too early.</p><p>He wanted to ask Komaeda, he really did. But it was awkward. Besides, he hadn't seen the guy around very much, which was weird. He was glued to Hajime's side the whole first day, what happened.</p><p>He got his answer that night.</p><p>He couldn't sleep, incredibly common at this point, and it was awful. He sat up and pressed his forehead against the window. Please let no one be murdered tonight. He opened the doors but almost immediately closed them again.</p><p>The mystery person was back, and he was playing in the pool with Komaeda right after lights out.</p><p>First red flag, weren't they worried about getting caught? Hajime peeked behind the curtains. The mystery boy, Naegi if he remembered correctly, was sitting on the edge, kicking his legs out at Komaeda who was doggie-paddling around the water. "Makoto, I understand the urge to kick water at me, but the chlorine hurts my eyes."</p><p>"Oh sorry," Naegi said and ceased his kicking.</p><p>At once Komaeda grabbed his heel and dragged him into the water. Naegi yelped but then laughed when he resurfaced. "You son of a bitch!" he shrieked and pulled Komaeda underwater.</p><p>Hajime almost smiled. They got along so well, and Komaeda seemed so happy, which was a good thing, he seemed to have low self-esteem and talked down on himself a lot. Maybe this Naegi person was good for him.</p><p>The appeared on the surface again and Komaeda had his hands around Naegi's waist, the other wrapping his arms around his neck. "Y'know, you really are beautiful."</p><p>"No, you," Naegi replied, booping Komeada on the nose. </p><p>"I mean it, Makoto."</p><p>There was a bit of silence, and the next thing Hajime knows they were making out in the pool. He closed the blinds, did NOT want to be a witness to that. He walked over to his bed and sat down, looking at the ceiling. Something was bound to happen and the others were going to find out. And for that, Hajime was terrified.</p><p>---</p><p>"Would you look at that, they really are adorable." Monokuma sighed.</p><p>Monomi was standing off to his side, watching over his shoulder. She was terrified, she had no idea what Monokuma's plan was, and she had a sneaking suspicion it involved murder. "Wh-What are you going to do to them?" she asked.</p><p>"Oh, nothing spectacular, just make them surrender all hope and give into despair. You'll see soon enough, sister."</p><p>Monomi very much did not want to see. She twiddled with one of her ponytails and tried to remind herself her students were resilient. They wouldn't give in that easily. She breathed through her nose. That's right, if she wanted the others to keep their hopes up, she must as well. That was her only solace right now.</p><p>She just hoped it was enough.</p><p>---</p><p>"I propose we throw a party."</p><p>"I got the food!"</p><p>"We can have it in the old building!"</p><p>"Looks like I'm cleaning up..."</p><p>"Then it's settled."</p><p>Komaeda had thought about this, ran every scenario through his head. This was supposed to be a hope fulfilling party, but if despair could come crashing down... then there was only one way to go, up.</p><p>The killing was going to start tonight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>P O O L T I M E</p><p>If any of you get the reference to the game I am paying Homage to... you are an absolute legend.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Addicted To Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Komaeda no</p><p>Komaeda YES</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's a slightly smutty chapter because I can. It's not all that bad I promise.</p><p>Also, here we go, integrating into the main plot.</p><p>I changed Komaeda and Naegi's names so they're correct, actually, I did that a while ago lol.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Komaeda sighed as he closed the door. He had spent most of the day cleaning up the old building and getting everything set up. He was nearly giddy with excitement.</p><p>"Nagito, there you are."</p><p>Makoto was sitting on the bed, legs crossed, reading some sort of book that Komaeda brought to him from the library. He brought a stack of books actually, and Makoto seemed to like the children's ones, the one he was reading was a particularly gruesome one called 'All my friends are dead'. Komaeda smiled and walked over to him, placing his hands on his shoulders and leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Makoto baby... some exciting things are happing tonight."</p><p>"Really? Are you and the others doing something fun?"</p><p>How innocent he was. Komaeda slid his fingers up Makoto's neck and slipped them into his hair. "Darling... the killing starts tonight." he continued to whisper.</p><p>Makoto froze. Komaeda let out a light chuckle. "What's wrong, honey?"</p><p>"How... don't tell me you're gonna..."</p><p>Komaeda felt himself getting all riled up. Fuck, he was way too excited about this. "I set it all up. Makoto, hope can't shine through without despair. The killing absolutely <em>has </em>to start. You have to understand." he said.</p><p>He grabbed Makoto's hand and moved it across his own collar bones, slowly moving down. "Baby... please understand what I'm doing... please Makoto please." he practically begged, moving Makoto's hand lower and lower.</p><p>The other's expression didn't waver. He watched his own hand slide down Komaeda's body and stopping at his abdomen. Komaeda started panting. "Makoto... Makoto please baby. Talk to me." he whimpered.</p><p>Makoto turned his hand and pressed it against Komaeda's crotch experimentally. Komaeda let out a cry of surprise, which morphed into a low moan. "Fuck... Makoto."</p><p>"You're going to kill someone? An innocent person is going to die just because you want to see hope in it's truest form?" Makoto finally spoke, carefully moving his fingers in a way that just got Komaeda even more riled up. Was Makoto going to touch him? Was he blessed enough for that to happen?</p><p>"Yes! Yes someone's going to die!" he yelled. "I'll be executed for sure! Then I'll get to experience the purest form of hope!"</p><p>Makoto's hand stopped moving. "Nagito..." he whispered. "That's not... that's not hope."</p><p>Komaeda was calming down from the stimulation, Makoto was staring up at him. "Hope is... well... I don't really know how to explain it. Hope for me at least is intertwined with luck, and so is despair, I guess. It's doesn't spring from justice. Killing someone won't bring hope, neither will your execution."</p><p>Makoto's hand moved and slipped up Komaeda's shirt, drawing pictures on his stomach. "You promised me that you would make sure no one died. Are you going to keep that promise?"</p><p>Komaeda wanted to cry. He pressed his face into Makoto's shoulder. "I already know with my luck I won't actually be able to pull it off." he murmured. "I won't let you down, Makoto."</p><p>"Seal it with a kiss?"</p><p>Komaeda lifted his head and gently pressed his lips against Makoto's. He did mean to, but he pushed Makoto down on the bed, climbing on top of him. The other wrapped his arms and legs around Komaeda. "I love you so much," Komaeda mumbled.</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>---</p><p>Someone died that night.</p><p>Byakuya Togami, murdered in cold blood.</p><p>It wasn't Komaeda who did it, but his only question was who it really was.</p><p>Makoto was going to be so disappointed in him.</p><p>Fuck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Would you all mind if later on it did get a little smutty-er? I'm just not sure if that's where I want this to go or not so yeah ._.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Trial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: The trial will run more or less how the first trial went. However, there will be a significant difference which you will see. Sorry if the details aren't 100% accurate.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The investigation was led by Hinata, he found clues and tried to connect the dots. In the end, he wasn't sure if he would be able to correctly point the finger at somebody. Komaeda was fidgety the entire time, rubbing his hands up and down his shoulders and scratching his bandaged forearms. While that may have been suspicious to anyone else, Hinata looked at it as being stressed. He didn't blame him. </p><p>He found all the clues he could've collected and then he and the others were escorted to a courtroom.</p><p>This was actually happening.</p><p>Things started out with trying to find out when and how the murder happened. They cleared Peko's name and determined that the culprit had to have caused a blackout by using excess power usage. Now to determine who.</p><p>Komaeda was looking even more fidgety. From everything they've determined Hinata finally said, "Komaeda... you caused the blackout didn't you?"</p><p>He went insane.</p><p>"The ultimates are working together to combat the despair of their friend's deaths! Aw, how beautiful! How touching!" he screamed.</p><p>"It was you?!" someone screamed, probably Souda.</p><p>No, something wasn't lining up. Komaeda admitted to it, yes, however... Hinata felt like something big was missing here. "Um, actually, while I think Komaeda aided in the assistance of the murder, it's possible he didn't commit the murder himself."</p><p>All eyes were on him. Komaeda's smile twitched. Hinata stared at the ground as though it would give him the answers he needed. "There's... someone we aren't considering."</p><p>Komaeda slammed his hands on the wooden platform in front of him. Hinata was startled by it, only to be met with a death glare from the other. "Say another word and I'll make sure you're the next victim," he growled. "Open your mouth and I'll stain the courtroom pink."</p><p>Hinata blinked. People started yelling at him, asking what he was talking about and what was going on. Hinata cleared his throat. "Do you have any proof he didn't commit the murder?"</p><p>"I already said I did it! Leave him out of it!"</p><p>"Who in god's name are you talking about?!" Fuyuhiko shouted.</p><p>"Komaeda," Hinata warned. "I don't believe it was you. So you have to understand-"</p><p>"IT WASN'T HIM GODDAMMIT!" Komaeda yelled.</p><p>The courtroom was silent except for Komaeda's heavy breathing. Chiaki looked at Hinata with a knowing expression. He nodded at her. She sighed. "Komaeda. We're asking you to prove it to us. First, tell us who you and Hinata are talking about."</p><p>Komaeda shifted his gaze to her. "I... can't," he mumbled.</p><p>"Oh, are we talking about the boy that's been staying in your cottage for the past four nights?" Monokuma asked. </p><p>Everyone looked at him, then back at Komaeda, who looked terrified. A malicious smile crossed Monokuma's face as he pressed a button. Out of the wall popped an extra platform... with Makoto standing on top of it. He looked around, confused, then he saw Komaeda. "Nagito!" he shouted and reached out.</p><p>"Makoto!"</p><p>"Monokuma!" Monokuma stood on his chair. "Unfortunately our little stowaway can't participate in our trial here today, but I can confirm that he was not the culprit. An update to the rules will say if he tries to hurt any of you he will die immediately, same goes for any of you if you try to murder him."</p><p>"What the fuck is wrong with you, you sick bastard!" Komaeda screamed.</p><p>"That's a good question, now proceed with the trial."</p><p>"Woah Woah Woah," Souda interjected. "We've had another student here all along that we didn't know about?! How long has this been going on?!"</p><p>Monokuma glared at him. "Don't question it. You are welcome to ask anything to the man in question <em>after </em>the trial. Continue." he said with a cruel smile.</p><p>Monomi whimpered.</p><p>---</p><p>The trial resumed, everyone so much more on edge.</p><p>They found the culprit. Teruteru Hanamura. He was turned into a human croquette. </p><p>Now was the moment of truth. Makoto hopped off his pedestal and ran to Komaeda and hugged him tightly. The two fell to their knees and Komaeda almost started crying. "Oh my god you're okay... you're okay..." he whispered.</p><p>Hinata knelt down next to them. "Komaeda... I think you owe us an explanation," he said as gently as he could.</p><p>Komaeda just hugged Makoto tighter to him. "No... I don't owe you anything. You aren't taking him away from me." he snarled.</p><p>Nekomaru grabbed Komaeda by the hood and hefted him over his shoulder. "LET ME GO!" Komaeda shouted.</p><p>He kicked and thrashed as the bigger of them carried him out. "No way, you need to be put down. We are not letting you roam around freely." Nekomaru said back.</p><p>"No! Don't take him away from me!" Komeada continued to yell, reaching out for Makoto, who stared at them with a scared expression. "AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME?! LET ME GO!"</p><p>Souda grabbed his wrench and knocked him at the back of his head. Komaeda passed out instantly and he was carried out of the room. Makoto blinked and covered his mouth with his hands. "Oh my god..." he mumbled.</p><p>Chiaki knelt down next to him and smiled. "Hey, it's okay. They wouldn't kill him right now. He'll be fine for now." she said.</p><p>Hinata nodded, agreeing with her. "I'll have you stay in my room for now, okay? Just until we figure out what you're doing here."</p><p>He reached out his hand and Makoto took it gingerly. Hinata led him out of the courtroom and to his cottage. He pulled out a futon from under his bed and set it up. Makoto laid down on it and curled into a ball. Hinata sat on his bed. "Uh, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" he asked.</p><p>Makoto shook his head. "Sorry... I just... can we talk in the morning please?" he requested.</p><p>Hinata nodded. Poor guy must've been so tired after the event of today. He understood wholeheartedly. "Yeah, that's fine. Good night."</p><p>"Night."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This took so much energy but I wrote it all in like the span of ten minutes and I am DRAINED.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Some Birds Aren't Meant To Be Caged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Heyo, so plot is starting to differ a bit... am thinking about making more Makoto x Nagito stuff if y'all would like that. Have a huge project planned that I am very excited for.</p><p>I'm going to start to wrap this up pretty soon, but... I have no idea how to end this :/</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like I said before, this fic follows a slightly different plot than the actual games. That will be shown later.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata woke up to the sound of rustling papers. He sat up in his bed to see Makoto sitting at his desk flipping through a book. He turned to Hinata and offered a crooked smile.</p><p>Hinata got up and walked over to him. "Good morning, Naegi-kun. How are you?" he asked.</p><p>"Fine... kind of drained but other than that I'm pretty good. How about yourself?"</p><p>"Oh... I'm good I guess."</p><p>There was a bit of silence. Hinata wasn't really sure what to talk about with this guy. Then he stood up and Hinata finally took in their height difference. Komaeda was taller than himself, so he must've dwarfed the small boy. "Hey... if it's ok... I wanna see Nagito today."</p><p>Hinata furrowed his eyebrows together. "Ah, are you sure? He was kind of freaking out in the courtroom. I don't know if it's safe to be around him right now." he replied.</p><p>Makoto sighed. "I... I don't think he'd do anything to hurt me. Regardless I need to speak with him."</p><p>Speak with him about what? But Hinata wasn't exactly in a position to argue with him, so instead, he just nodded. "Yeah... he'd probably be at breakfast right now. I can escort you if you want?"</p><p>Makoto smiled. "Yes, that would be perfect, thank you!"</p><p>Huh... it was easy to see why Komaeda fell for this boy. Not only was he adorable, but he was also just generally soothing to be around. This man could calm a bear fight with his aura alone.</p><p>Hinata led Makoto to the hotel breakfast room, where everyone else was sitting down, chatting. That all died when they walked in. Makoto fidgeted with his hands nervously. "Um... hello," he said and gave a little wave.</p><p>Half the room stood up and ran towards Makoto to hug him.</p><p>"Oh, you poor thing! Komaeda must've done such awful things to you!"</p><p>"Are you okay? Seriously, you had to have endured so much."</p><p>Makoto felt overwhelmed. He gently assured everyone he was perfectly fine. Then people started asking questions.</p><p>"When did you get here?"</p><p>"Fuck WHEN! I wanna know HOW."</p><p>"Why were you staying with Komaeda of all people?"</p><p>"How come you didn't come to see any of us?"</p><p>Makoto froze. He hugged himself and whimpered a little, then took a shaky breath. "Uh... guys I'm fine. I don't know how I got here... but I know it was at least four days ago, I think. Komaeda was terrified the cameras would see me so I was kinda kept hidden from you all."</p><p>"What?!" Fuyuhiko shouted as he stomped towards Makoto.</p><p>He was slightly shorter than the brunette, but not by too much. He pointed his finger in his face. "You're tellin' me that son of a bitch was keepin' you HOSTAGE?! What the fuck?!"</p><p>Makoto waved his hands in defense. "No! He was trying to protect me from Monokuma!" then he stopped. "But... it didn't seem to work..."</p><p>Fuyuhiko cursed in Italian only to be pushed aside by Mikan. "Naegi-kun! Are you hurt in any way, can I assist you at all?!" she asked, frantic.</p><p>Makoto laughed. "No... no, I'm fine. Thank you for offering, though."</p><p>Hinata put a hand on his shoulder. Then he turned to everyone. "Does anyone know where Komaeda is?"</p><p>Everyone was silent. It seemed as though everyone had other places to look other than at them. Hinata sighed. "Really? No one?"</p><p>Souda raised a shaky hand. "I... um I can take you to him."</p><p>--</p><p>Makoto walked into the building, shaking. He knew Komaeda, there wasn't any way he would hurt him. He knew that he wasn't exactly in the proper mindset at the moment, but he'd push through that. He absolutely <em>had </em>to see him.</p><p>They walked into an older building. Souda opened the door to a side room and let the two in. It was dimly lit with Komaeda sitting against the wall, hands and feet tied together. He looked up with a pained expression, only for it to fall away when he saw Makoto. "Mak-"</p><p>Makoto hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.</p><p>Komaeda buried his face into his shoulder. "You don't have to apologize." he glared at Hinata. "These assholes were the ones who took you away from me."</p><p>Hinata rubbed his arm awkwardly. He didn't like the fact they had to tie up Komaeda, but he hadn't done anything about it, which made him just as guilty. Komaeda nuzzled into Makoto's hair. "Baby... please don't leave me..." he whined.</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere, ok? I'm here."</p><p>Pet names... this wasn't great. Komaeda only used pet names when he was going into psycho mode... he'd start rambling about hope or something and possibly lash out. He separated from Komaeda to start peppering his face in kisses. The other started giggling as he did so, seemingly calming down. Once Makoto was sure Komaeda wasn't going to do anything rash he turned to Hinata. "Hey... can we maybe untie him?" he asked.</p><p>Hinata shrugged. "I... I could but are you sure?"</p><p>Makoto nodded. "I'll make sure he doesn't hurt anyone."</p><p>Komaeda continued to nuzzle Makoto's neck. Hinata sighed and bent down to untie the knots, which took a bit since they seemed to be incredibly tightly woven knots. He eventually got it and Komaeda threw his arms around Makoto. The other hugged him back tightly and carefully petted his hair. "It's okay now... I'm here, ok?" he whispered.</p><p>Komaeda nodded furiously. Hinata leaned against the wall. "I really hate to break up your little reunion, but we still need to hash out details about why Naegi was brought here in the first place."</p><p>"Does it matter?" Komaeda snapped.</p><p>Makoto turned his face towards him. "Be nice." he hissed.</p><p>Komaeda groaned but nodded. Makoto turned towards Hinata with a smile. "I'll talk to Jun... I mean Monokuma about everything. We'll figure something out."</p><p>Hinata nodded. "Okay, sounds fine."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hinata the ultimate knot untie-r.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Following The Mark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter gives us a little more info on how exactly Makoto got here and what's going to happen next.</p><p>Featuring Kirigiri and the others.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if y'all didn't notice before... all the chapter are lyrics to songs I listened to while making certain chapters.</p><p>I might make a playlist at the end but who knows.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You... want to leave?" Monokuma asked him.</p><p>Makoto nodded. He was sitting across from Monokuma on a blanket on the beach. The principal was buttering some kind of bread from a basket, but Makoto had politely declined the food. He knew Komaeda had followed them and he was probably watching them fro the trees. That was fine... that made him feel much better.</p><p>"Do you even realize why you were brought here in the first place?" Monokuma said, chomping down on the bread, which oozed red. Makoto shivered. "I... I don't know why or how I was brought here. Could you maybe shed some light on that... Junko Enoshima?"</p><p>Monokuma glared at him. "I'd refrain from using that name around here, kiddo." he snarled.</p><p>Makoto narrowed his eyes. He knew for a fact there wasn't any way Monokuma could actually be human. He was truly a monster. But he did whatever Junko wanted him to do... so if he could get through to her, he'd get through to Monokuma. "You were originally brought here because my dear old sister felt bad for you. Don't worry, she's been punished enough." Monokuma chuckled. "She wanted you to feel hopeful... and the best way to do that was to bring your consciousness here and introduce you to somebody you knew in your school years and who she knew you would click with."</p><p>His head shot up. "I... I knew Komaeda in my school years?" he repeated.</p><p>Monokuma just smiled and cocked his head. "You really don't remember? Oh, what a shame. But... here's the thing. I'm all for despair, you should know that by now. And I know you're friends are despairing right now because you're gone."</p><p>Makoto froze. His friends... his classmates, his fellow survivors of the killing game... they were still looking for him. He clenched his teeth. "You... how dare you..." he whispered, clutching the blanket tight enough that his knuckles turned white. "They won't give up, you know! They'll find me! Or I'll find them! It's only a matter of time!"</p><p>"Well, you're half right."</p><p>Makoto hid his face from Monkuma. "You're friends don't have a chance in hell of finding you." Monokuma snickered. "However... school rules state that if you graduate I can't keep you here forever like the rest of the kids."</p><p>"The hell is that supposed to mean?"</p><p>Monokuma bopped him on the head. Makoto slowly looked up at the half-and-half man. His heterochromia looking even more sinister that Makoto remembered it being. "I'm going to implement a few rules. I'm giving your friends two weeks to keep up this 'hope' act. During that time you will stay with Komaeda Nagito... however, you may not say anything about your experiences in the killing game you were a part of nor breath a word of who I'm working for. If you do, I shall kill you. Understand?"</p><p>Two weeks? Could his friends really hold out that long? He gnawed on the inside of his cheek. He had to believe in them. He'd return to them soon. Makoto nodded. "I understand," he said.</p><p>Monokuma gave him a playful smile. "Wonderful!" he clasped his hands together. "By the way... I may be persuaded to bend these rules just a tiny bit if I can see some <em>action </em>with you and Komaeda in the following two weeks."</p><p>Makoto turned red and looked away. "You're suggesting we'd actually let you watch something like us... <em>doing it</em>? Disgusting."</p><p>"Disgusting about the sex part... or that I'd be watching you?" Monokuma teased.</p><p>Makoto stood up in a hurry. "I'm leaving now. If there's anything else you need to inform me about... you'll know where to find me..." he shoved his hands into his pockets and stomped off. God, he hated that man.</p><p>As expected, Komaeda met him just as he reached the trees and smiled at him. "How much did you hear?" Makoto asked, reaching to grab his hand.</p><p>Komaeda shrugged. "Not too much. So... are you leaving?" he replied, seeming slightly distressed.</p><p>Makoto shook his head. "Not yet... two weeks."</p><p>That seemed to be satisfactory to Komaeda... for the moment. Makoto knew that as the date grew closer he'd get more and more restless. Komaeda really loved him and didn't want to let him go... but he knew his priorities, and right now that was his friends.</p><p>--</p><p>"Kirigiri?" Togami called.</p><p>"What" she snapped.</p><p>Togami raised his hands up defensively. "No need to be so grumpy," he said, sitting down on the mossy log next to her.</p><p>They were all in a fairly well-preserved forest in god knows where, camping. It was actually a lot better than what they've had to go through. Actually, it was ideal.</p><p>They sat in silence for a few beats and then Togami spoke. "Do you really think we can find him?" he asked.</p><p>Kyouko balled her hands into fists. "We have to," she said. "We can't lose hope. Or she'd win."</p><p>Togami blinked, then took off his glasses. "You're very persistent in this endeavor. Might I propose you care for Naegi more than you might realize?"</p><p>Kyouko's mouth pressed into a thin line. "I've... thought about it before. But then I realized... that couldn't be it."</p><p>"Why not."</p><p>"Because... every time I try to acknowledge the feelings I start forcing them down like I'm trying to forget them for the sake of Naegi. I don't have any recollection of what that could possibly mean."</p><p>Apparently that's when Syo decided to hop it. She jumped over Kyouko and landed on Togami's lap. "Oh, I got an explanation for that! Ya prolly don't remember, but he might've had a girlfriend in the time we were at actually doin' school stuff and ya just wanted him ta be happy! Simple as that!" she chuckled.</p><p>"Get off of me," Togami commanded.</p><p>Syo stood up and started rocking on her heels. "Ya shoulda just taken him when ya had the chance. Now he's gone and ya ain't eva gonna tell him how ya really feel!"</p><p>Kyouko raised an eyebrow. "That idea is preposterous. Who on earth would Naegi be dating anyway? Maizono? Asahina? Possibly even Fujisaki or Celestia?"</p><p>Syo giggled. "Ooooooh, this is fun. So ya really don't remember do ya?" she teased.</p><p>Kyouka stood up. "What are you talking about?" she asked.</p><p>Syo started full-on laughing. "Ya prolly won't even remember who this is, but I rememba them <em>pretty </em>clearly," she said, braids swinging wildly. "Naegi was dating -"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some minor notes:</p><p>1) Am gonna try and make chapters longer from now on.</p><p>2) No killings will happen within the two weeks Makoto will be on the Island.</p><p>3) Sorry for the cliffhanger and the not-really-satisfying explanation. I'm gonna try to get to it as much as I can.</p><p>4) New update schedule! Every time I have three chapters ahead I'm just going to go ahead and post, sound good?</p><p>I'd really like to hear you're theories in the comments. I like to think it's kind of obvious but idk.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. What Did You Do To My Heart?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fluff, fluff, and a little angst/ hurt comfort if you squint.</p><p>Hajime comes back! :D</p><p>Nobody trusts Komaeda still. :/</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning! This chapter contains dirty talk... not the sexy kind, just talking about STDs and condoms and stuff.</p><p>It also contains very very mild sexual content. Nothing really bad just something you might expect from a teenage rom-com when they're having a tender moment.</p><p>... and mentions of cutting. Too many trigger warnings...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay... but why is there a need for lubed condoms if they also sell lube here?"</p><p>Makoto stood up from retrieving a Dr. Pepper bottle from the vending machine and leaned against Komaeda to see what he was looking at. "Uh... I think it's just to be extra sure it can go in easy." he tried to explain as best he could.</p><p>Hajime, who was standing next to them, gave him a look of bewilderment. </p><p>Makoto had only spent one day of his two weeks here, but already he felt as though he was sort of settling in. Komaeda tried to accommodate his needs as best as possible and Hajime was a big help in that as well as Chiaki. It was so much nicer here... but he knew he'd have to go back to his friends at some point. That was inevitable. </p><p>"Okay... then what's the difference between water-based lube and regular."</p><p>"It's water-based. Duh."</p><p>"Everything is water-based."</p><p>"Yeah... I guess. All I know is it stains sheets very easily."</p><p>"You guys are fuckin' lunatics." a new voice said behind them.</p><p>Makoto and Komaeda spun around to see Fuyuhiko with Peko standing behind him. He was shifting his eyes between them, an expression of confusion mixed with disgust crossing his face. "How do you even know all this crap?" he continued.</p><p>Komaeda cocked his head. "Kzuruyu-kun... um... do you even know what lube is?" he asked, almost like he was going to laugh.</p><p>Fuyuhiko almost seemed offended by the question. "'Course I know what it is! It's what you use to be able to put things into tight spots. Like pipes and shit. I dunno, that stupid mechanic probably know more about it than I do."</p><p>Hajime was holding his hand to his mouth to stop laughter from spilling out. Peko looked very concerned for her young master. All the while Makoto is snorting attempting not to burst into giggles. Komaeda seemed to be the only one composed. "Um... I'm terribly sorry to inform you, and even more sorry you had to hear it from <em>me</em>... but this kind of lubricant is used when performing anal sex."</p><p>Fuyuhiko's eyes widened, then he slapped his hands to his face. "Are you kiddin' me?" he said in a muffled voice.</p><p>Makoto stopped holding it in. He started laughing. Hajime just pressed his hand harder onto his mouth in attempts to conceal it (it wasn't working). Peko became even more concerned. Komaeda looked like he was trying to conceal a smile. "Yes, Makoto and I were just looking into it since-"</p><p>Makoto slapped a hand over his mouth. "Don't finish that sentence," he said.</p><p>Komaeda nodded and Makoto removed his hand. Komaeda smirked then crossed his arms. "At any rate, that knowledge isn't particularly helpful for you, right Kuzuruyu-kun?"</p><p>Fuyuhiko glared at him, cheeks still bright pink. "You... ugh. C'mon, Peko, we're leaving," he said, grabbing her wrist and leading her out.</p><p>Peko gave them a half-hearted wave as they exited the shop.</p><p>Makoto chuckled once again. Hajime walked closer to them and said in kind of a low voice, "Are... are you guys actually planning to... um, do it?" he asked.</p><p>Makoto's smile was gone and replaced by a vibrant blush consuming his face. "Oh, god. Hinata-kun, please, not you too," he said.</p><p>Komaeda giggled. "Monokuma said if we did he'd bend the rules a bit. We haven't come to a concrete decision for what we want to do. I was just looking into the best protection methods. I wouldn't want to hurt my dear Makoto."</p><p>He grabbed Makoto by the waist and kissed the top of his head. Makoto's smile returned and he latched onto Komaeda. Hajime seemed slightly uncomfortable from the cute little moment. "Right... speaking of which, there's something I wanted to ask you two..." he said.</p><p>Makoto noticed his hands were fidgety like he was almost nervous. Komaeda raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" he asked.</p><p>Hajime took a deep breath, then said, "So... I know we're in this killing game and what not but... I really like Chiaki and I wanna ask her out."</p><p>Makoto blinked. Chiaki... the Ultimate Gamer? He'd seen those two around, he'd almost assumed they were already dating, they seemed so close. Komaeda giggled. "Hinata-kun... have you considered the possibility that she likes you too?" he asked, cocking his head.</p><p>Hajime stared at him in confusion. Komaeda rephrased it. "I'm sure if you just told her how you felt she'd be down with being your girlfriend. But... if it's possible you should probably be considerate of the fact we could not make it out of-"</p><p>Makoto slapped his ass... hard. It startled Komaeda enough to stop talking. Makoto smiled at Hajime. "Ignore him. Look, the rest of you will make it out, that I'm sure of. So I don't see the harm of telling her that you like her."</p><p>Hajime mirrored his smile. "Thank you two. I think that helped a lot."</p><p>He backed out of the room with a wave and Komaeda turned to look at Makoto with a mixture of shock and admiration. Makoto shrugged. "What?" he said innocently.</p><p>Komaeda broke into a smile and lifted him up so he could hug him tightly. "You little... you're too adorable."</p><p>Makoto laughed and kissed Komaeda under his chin. "I love you too."</p><p>--</p><p>"Nagito?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Why don't you ever change in front of me?"</p><p>Komaeda turned around. He had been pacing through the middle of the room, holding onto a little notebook, writing little things down. Makoto had been laying on the bed, watching him. Komaeda licked his lips. "Uh..." was all he was able to get out.</p><p>"I change in front of you all the time. You don't have to be embarrassed by me seeing you naked. I'm not gonna do anything without consent."</p><p>Komaeda offered him a small smile. "I know that, Makoto. It's not that that bothers me..." he trailed off, staring into space.</p><p>Makoto got up and walked up to him, staring at him with his big eyes that Komaeda found <em>very </em>hard to resist. "Hey, talk to me..." he said.</p><p>Komaeda turned away and covered his face with one hand. "I... um... I don't really... I don't like my body."</p><p>Makoto seemed surprised by that answer. Komaeda didn't feel flustered by admitting that, more embarrassed. "It's just... I have a lot of scars and I'm really thin... you probably wouldn't want to see me naked anyway. It's not very pretty."</p><p>"Can I see?" Makoto asked.</p><p>Komaeda whipped his head around. "What, why?" he asked. "Did you not hear me?"</p><p>Makoto nodded. "I heard you. But I want you to be comfortable with me. I'm not going to judge you and I won't make you do it if you really don't want to... but..." he stopped for a second, trying to find the right words. "I... really love you and I want you to love yourself, okay?"</p><p>That response took Komaeda off guard. Then he smiled. Why should he expect any less from the Ultimate Hope, to make him feel as though he could do something so scandalous? Not that it really was.</p><p>Komaeda slipped the hoodie off his shoulders and carefully folded it over the chair, delaying the inevitable as much as possible. He pinched the fabric of his t-shirt before pulling that off as well. Makoto stared at him, mostly at his hips where most of the scars were clustered. Komaeda would never consciously let even Tsumiki look at them. He unbuttoned his pants and let those slip down, keeping his underwear and socks on.</p><p>Makoto stepped back, taking in everything before him. Komaeda hugged himself in attempts to hide as much as possible. He wasn't sure if he hated this or was just really embarrassed. His arms were still covered in bandages. He refused to take those off as along as Makoto was with him.</p><p>Then Makoto stepped forward again, reaching out to lightly graze the scars on Komaeda's hips and the few scattered on his stomach. Komaeda winced. It didn't hurt, but Makoto's touch felt electric. Makoto looked up at him with a smile. He then crouched down and began kissing each of the scars. Komaeda tried to hold in laughter. It tickled. "Makoto, what are you doing?" he asked.</p><p>"Kissing away the scars," he replied. "I do it with Komaru sometimes. She has some from doing everyday things like falling onto rocks, but when she was younger she always said if I kissed them they'd go away faster."</p><p>Makoto continued to press light and gentle kisses to Komaeda's scars. Komaeda smiled to himself. Makoto really did like him. He didn't want to use him, he wanted to be close to him. Why did it take him so long to truly accept that?</p><p>Makoto moved back up and stood on his toes to kiss Komaeda on the mouth. "Hey, I love you, okay? And you're beautiful, just the way you are."</p><p>"You're too kind to me, Makoto," Komaeda said, leaning down and kissing the smaller once again. Makoto moved his hands up Komaeda's chest and let his fingers dance on his nape. Komaeda held onto Makoto's waist carefully, pulling them close enough so he could feel each other's warmth.</p><p>He wished he could kiss Makoto forever.</p><p>--</p><p>Kyouko's eyes widened a fraction at the name. It sounded so... familiar.</p><p>"How do we know you aren't just doing this for a laugh?" Togami asked Syo. "We don't even know if that's a real person."</p><p>"100% genuine. I remember seein' 'em make out in the hallways, disgustang if you ask me. Like, get a room you two!" Syo said, growling. Then she turned once again to Togami. "Unless you would want ta do somethin' like that with me, then I'll do it!"</p><p>Togami rolled his eyes.</p><p>Kyouko put a finger to her chin. "I... wait a minute..." she said, hurrying back to camp.</p><p>Togami and Syo followed close behind. Kyouko came to her tent and pulled out a briefcase. She opened it to reveal books and papers that seemed to belong to that school. She pulled out what seemed to be a yearbook. By this time Hagakure and Asahina had joined them. Kyouko opened the book the reveal their class, then turned to the page to the class above them. She scanned the page then pointed at one of the pictures. "That's the one, right?" she asked Syo.</p><p>Syo looked at the picture then nodded. "Yeah, why?" she asked.</p><p>Kyouko shifted through the papers and pulled out a piece that looked partially charred. "This piece of paper describes the three killings games that were supposed to happen one after another. The first one was ours. The second being one of slightly different proportions which is taking place right now. The last one was more similar to ours but that one hasn't happened yet, fortunately."</p><p>"What does this have to do with anything?" Asahina asked.</p><p>Kyouko showed her the paper. "It lists the names of the people who were supposed to take part in the killing games. It's possible that the person Syo mentioned to us as being Naegi's partner is currently taking place in or has escaped their killing game. It's possible they have taken Makoto."</p><p>Togami raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about this?" he asked. "It seems a little far-fetched."</p><p>Kyouko nodded. "It's the only lead we got."</p><p>Asahina was looking at the paper. "Who exactly is the person that has Makoto?"</p><p>Kyouko took the paper back, folded it, and stuffed it into her coat. "Our target's name is Komaeda Nagito on Jabberwock Island."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OH SNAP</p><p>Stuff is going to start picking up pretty soon, and I am very excite.</p><p>I'm sorry I didn't explain this very well, more explanation will come soon, promise!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Shedding Some Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Flashbacks, plot development, and maybe just a bit of fluff... and then a bit of smut.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm really debating changing the rating on this to at least M. I'm not going to put any ACTUAL sex in this. Probably mention it a few times and put in some spicy scenes for the sake of plot.</p><p>I have other fics rated M but not because of sex it's mostly because of dark themes and such. Idk. Tell me what you think.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Makoto started running, he was going to be late to class at this rate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He didn't even notice when he rammed into someone, scattering both their stuff all over the ground. "Shit!" Makoto cursed and moved to pick everything up. "I'm so so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going and-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's fine." the other said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Makoto looked at the boy who was carefully stuffing the papers back into his bag. "I get knocked over all the time, what's one more time gonna do?" he mumbled to himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The stranger was... really hot, even if he did look disheveled and tired. Makoto stood up and reached out a hand to him. "I'm still sorry," he said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He stared at his hand. "Are... are you truly offering to help me stand? And Ultimate like yourself?" he said, smile twitching.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Makoto cocked his head. "I... I don't know what you heard. I'm not really an Ultimate. I'm the Ultimate Lucky student is all... so I'm not really all that special."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The stranger's eyes widened a fraction. He grabbed Makoto's hand and let him help stand him up. Makoto smiled. "It's nice to meet you! My name is Naegi Makoto!" he said, sticking his hand out once more, this time for a handshake.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The other hesitated before taking Makoto's hand in his own. "I'm... Komaeda Nagito."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Makoto's smile only grew. "It's nice to meet you, Komaeda-kun!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DING DONG BING BONG</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ah! I'm late!" Makoto started running backward to his class. "It was nice to meet you, Komaeda-kun!" he called.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Komaeda gave him a little wave, then once Makoto was out of sight he smiled to himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What an adorable little hope," he said to no one in particular.</em>
</p><p>--</p><p>"Jabberwock Island would've been impossible to access even if we had the proper technology to do so. It's in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle, which, if you remember, no one ever comes back from." Togami said, slammed his hands on the table. "How on earth is Naegi all the way out there when we can't even find a way to travel there?!"</p><p>Kyouko laced her fingers together and placed them under her chin. "Hope's Peak must have had some kind of transportation device. A teleporter or something. Maybe if we go back-"</p><p>"No." Asahina interrupted. "I don't want to ever go back to that horrible place," she said, trembling.</p><p>Toko interlocked their arms and smile reassuringly at her while Hagakure patted her on the back. "Don't worry, Hina! I'm sure everything will be fine! In fact, I'm almost sure of it!" Hagakure stated, smile wide. "The odds are in our favor this time!"</p><p>Kyouko had to physically stop herself from rolling her eyes. Togami grumbled. "Even so, it would take us 12 days' time to travel from here, which has been the only sanctum since we left that horrible place, back to Hope's Peak. That's precious time, Kirigiri." he snapped.</p><p>"I know, I know. But like I said before. Naegi is our top priority at the moment. He needs to come back to us. I won't move on without him."</p><p>Togami let out an exasperated sigh. "You really are a persistent woman."</p><p>Kyouko offered him the slightest hint of a smile, one she wasn't even sure he caught.</p><p>They began packing everything up, and in the process, Togami approached Kyouko again. "On a scale of one to one hundred, how dangerous do you think Komaeda is?"</p><p>Kyouko blinked once, then stared at Togami as if he just asked her if the earth was round. "I don't think he is dangerous at all. If Naegi trusted him at one point and even trusted him to go with him, then I don't believe I should have any reason to dislike him yet," she said, stuffing the briefcase into her bag and slinging it over her shoulders.</p><p>Togami sneered. "You say that with a thick layer of distrust coating your voice," he said.</p><p>Kyouko pushed him aside. "It doesn't matter. If I have to, I will kill Komaeda. At this point, I will do anything to get Naegi back."</p><p>She was serious, Togami knew it. He nodded once. "Understood. I will assist you in this endeavor, however, if I feel that Naegi is unreachable at any given point... I will ask you to abandon this mission?"</p><p>"Are you daft?"</p><p>"I beg your pardon?"</p><p>Kyouko gave him a look, one of distaste. "If we abandon Naegi we abandon hope. That's what she would've wanted. We can't give in."</p><p>Togami facepalmed. She didn't understand how much was at risk here. How dangerous all of this was just for someone as boring as Makoto. "Fine. I promise I'll only call it all off it truly endangers you, Naegi, and the others to the point where your lives would be on the line. Have a made myself clear?"</p><p>"Crystal."</p><p>--</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, Komaeda-kun!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Komaeda looked up to see his friend running towards him. He smiled at the sight of the younger boy. "Afternoon, Naegi-kun. How were your classes?" he asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Makoto started panting, he did run very far it seemed. And just to see such a person as Komaeda. He truly felt blessed. "Fine, we had a quiz and I actually did pretty well! Well, not any better than a lot of my classmates but I thought it was a decent accomplishment," he said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Komaeda smiled and reached out his hand. "That sounds great! I'm very happy for you!" he said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Makoto took his hand as they started walking down the sidewalk toward the little cafe they had on campus. "Ok, what about you? Did you guys do anything interesting?" he asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Komaeda put a hand to his chin. "Hmmm, well, not really. Mostly boring stuff really. Oh! I found a little cluster of four-leaf clovers outside during Physical Education! Isn't that lucky!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Makoto beamed. "That's really cool, Komaeda-kun! Did you bring one with you? Can I see it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His boundless excitement and bubbly energy almost surprising Komaeda, but it was endearing all the same. He pulled the little plant out of his pocket and showed it to Makoto, who looked at it in awe. "I've never seen one before! They're supposed to be really lucky, right?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Komaeda nodded. "I was thinking about giving them to a friend so she could make resin art out of them. Jewelry or something. Would you like one, Makoto?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Makoto turned a dark shade of red. They'd been dating for a little less than a month now and that was the first time Komaeda had called him by his first name. He smiled. "Yeah! I'd really like that!"</em>
</p><p>--</p><p>Makoto lightly ran his thumb over the little pin he wore on his hoodie under his jacket. It was a resin pin of a four-leaf clover. He couldn't recall who gave it to him, not even if he tried. It was really pretty, though. For some reason, he couldn't bear to toss it.</p><p>Komaeda walked into the room. He had pulled back his hair into a loose ponytail around his shoulder so it was slightly more tame than usual, pieces still sticking out at random angles.</p><p>Makoto thought it was insanely hot.</p><p>Komaeda walked over and gave him a short kiss. "Good morning, Makoto. How'd you sleep?" he hummed.</p><p>Makoto reached up, wanting more kissing, but then remembering- "Hey, where'd you go?" he asked. "I woke up without you, breakfast doesn't start for another hour. Where could you have gone?"</p><p>Komaeda blinked, then sat down and pulled Makoto into a hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be awake by this time. I went over to Mioda's dorm very quickly because I needed to ask her something, and I just found her cuddling with Tsumiki. I decided to leave but I brought you back something."</p><p>He reached into his coat and pulled out a small stuffed bear. It wasn't like the bears Monokuma kept in his office, this looked more like a normal teddy bear. Makoto took it and noticed it had a little shamrock shape on each of its paws. Very cute. He smiled. "Thank you, Nagito. That's really thoughtful of you," he said.</p><p>Komaeda smiled back and kissed Makoto once again. "It's very thoughtful of <em>you</em> to be worried for me when you realized I wasn't with you. You really are perfect."</p><p>Makoto shook his head. "Far from it, Nagito. But thank you."</p><p>From there they settled into kissing for most of the morning until, begrudgingly, they got up for breakfast.</p><p>--</p><p>
  <em>Makoto pulled away from him with a little 'pop' and left Komaeda panting. They were in Komaeda's dorm room on the bed with Makoto sitting on his lap, wearing Komaeda's hoodie... and only Komaeda's hoodie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nagito..." Makoto breathed and brushed their lips together once again, wrapping his arms around Komaeda's neck. "I... really love you... you know that right?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Komaeda nodded. He knew. He knew because Makoto wouldn't let him forget. He told him every day. Komaeda felt unusually happy around him... like all despair had just melted away. He really was the Ultimate Hope. At least in his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Komaeda moved to slowly unzip his jacket off of Makoto. The smaller watched him with dark eyes and a soft smile. The hoodie was big on him, so it still covered everything even when unzipped. Makoto threw his arms around Komaeda and pulled him into a tight hug. The other held on to him for dear life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you so much, I want you... need you. And I'm never gonna let you go... okay?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Komaeda nodded. That was a promise.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was a little all over the place, I'm sorry. I just needed a viable explanation for the bombshell last chapter.</p><p>Basically, Komaeda and Naegi dated before the killing games happened, before the memory wipe.</p><p>Not very many people take the time to consider that so many things could've happened in the time that the students were ACTUALLY attending Hope's Peak before the whole despair thing started. Literally ANYTHING could've happened. Mondo and Taka could've gotten together. Mikan could've discovered the cure for cancer. SO MUCH. :0</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Does You're Therapist Know About Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One more week until Makoto goes back.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was really debating on making this chapter. I decided it would probably be fine since it's funny and doesn't <i>technically</i> show anything.</p><p>It's not like I intentionally want to write smut but usually, that's how I write longer stories to spice things up. Sorry in advance.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Monomi, Monomi c'mere!" Monkuma motioned for Monomi to come towards him.</p><p>She walked over and put her hand on his chair and leaned down. Most of the screens were black except for one. Monomi raised an eyebrow. "I'm confused," she said. </p><p>A smile crept up Monokuma's face. "They covered each of the cameras except for the one secret one in the perfect spot."</p><p>Then it dawned on Monomi what was going on. This camera was situated next to Komaeda's bed in his room. Makoto and he were making out of the bed. She covered her mouth with her hand. "Is this... are you... that is... <em>Monokuma</em>."</p><p>"Oh, hush, watch."</p><p>"I really don't want- OH GOD!"</p><p>"Oh wow, he swallowed that like a pornstar."</p><p>"Monokuma that is no way to talk about your student!"</p><p>"Well, it's true! Do you think Komaeda's done this before?"</p><p>"I certainly hope not."</p><p>"Yeah yeah yeah whatever. Makoto seems to be enjoying it."</p><p>"I can hear the Lenny face in your voice."</p><p>"Oh, hush. Watch this."</p><p>"Oh, good, he stopped."</p><p>"Wait for it."</p><p>Monomi blushed furiously and covered her face and eyes. "I-I-I... we shouldn't be watching this!"</p><p>Monokuma snickered. "Be quiet, it's about to get good. Wait, nevermind we have to go through consent first."</p><p>"That's the most important part of intercourse!"</p><p>"That and protection."</p><p>"Wait... I'm confused again. Why is... what position are they even in?"</p><p>"I think... well first they need to finger-"</p><p>"Nevermind I don't wanna know."</p><p>"Hmph, fine then. Regardless, I find it surprising that Makoto is topping here."</p><p>"I don't. Komaeda does seem like the type who would want to be used."</p><p>"Valid point."</p><p>"I am so glad I can't hear this."</p><p>"No, but I can. I've got earbuds and it's equal parts hot and endearing. Naegi is acting super sweet and Komaeda is making the lewdest sounds I've ever heard. Like, it's making me blush."</p><p>"... I am now glad you made all of the cottages soundproof."</p><p>"Yep. You think I could use this footage as a motive?"</p><p>"Oh dear god no."</p><p>"Yea, Komaeda wouldn't give a damn and it doesn't count with Naegi. That sucks."</p><p>"Mono- OH!"</p><p>"Oh damn wow."</p><p>Monomi covered her face with her hands. "I'm going to not look at this anymore."</p><p>"Oh my god, the <em>sounds</em>."</p><p>"Please stop."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm turning this off before they finish."</p><p>"Thank god."</p><p>--</p><p>Makoto clenched his fists in his lap and Mikan performed a few basic procedures on Komaeda. He knew he probably shouldn't be scared, but...</p><p>He was worried. Komaeda wasn't normal, and he guessed his mental health wasn't in the best place. Plus he always wore bandages around his wrists for a reason Makoto can't even begin to fathom. He just wasn't sure about anything, including Komaeda's health.</p><p>Mikan used her gloved fingers to open Komaeda's eye and shine a light in it. She didn't say anything and she smoothed down Komaeda's hair in favor of checking for injuries. Komaeda looked over at Makoto and smiled, winking at him. Makoto offered him a smile as well.</p><p>Mikan dusted her hands off. "My final verdict if that you're probably fine for now. Can you please continue taking the meds <em>regularly</em>? That's going to help you the most." she said.</p><p>Komaeda nodded. "I can do that," he replied.</p><p>Mikan turned to Makoto. "Do you need me to check on you too?"</p><p>Makoto nodded. Komaeda was mostly worried about Makoto and how he was fairing, but Makoto also wanted to make sure Komaeda was doing alright. That's why they came together. He moved over to sit on Mikan's bed where Komaeda had been sitting. He felt Mikan's hands move around him, checking his pulse and searching for injuries. She had him unzip his jacket to hear his heart and lungs. Most of it all was routine things that Makoto would usually get at a normal doctor. She was really sweet as well, asking very politely for even simple things like holding his breath.</p><p>Eventually, she stepped back and smiled. "You mostly seem malnourished, but other than that you seem fine. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions before you leave?"</p><p>Makoto shook his head. "No, go ahead," he said.</p><p>"Ok, first thing, are you sexually active?"</p><p>Makoto turned red and looked away before nodding. Komaeda resisted the urge to laugh. Mikan allowed a smile to creep up her face. "Then is there any chance you might be pregnant?"</p><p>Makoto turned an even deeper shade of red and shook his head. "Seriously, Tsumiki-san?" he mumbled.</p><p>Mikan just shrugged. "Just checking. Anyways, are you drinking alcohol or doing drugs?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Alrighty... I think that's pretty much it. Please remember to stay hydrated and eat enough, ok?" she said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Other than that you're free to go if you like."</p><p>Makoto smiled. "Thank you, Tsumiki-san!"</p><p>He jumped up and rushed over and gave Komaeda a quick hug. "See, I told you I was fine!" he mumbled.</p><p>Komaeda giggled. "Yup, wanna go get some food?"</p><p>"Yes, please! I'm starving!"</p><p>They walked out of the cottage, hand-in-hand, talking about dumb stuff that wasn't deep or super despairful, just them, hanging out, being adorable. Komaeda spun Makoto around a few times while walking and then pulling him in to put an arm around his shoulders. Makoto leaned against him. Half of him wished he could stay here forever, on the island paradise, with Komaeda. Maybe he could've if his friends were here. He could prevent any other murders from happening.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry sorry for lack of plot I'll get back on track I promise.</p><p>Speaking of which, I've made a rough assumption on how long I want the story to go on, but I need to be reassured of something. I'm gonna do a bit of research on this, and correct me if I'm wrong, but Danganronpa THH, V2, and V3 are all connected, correct? I know V1 and V2 are but I wasn't sure about the last one. Kinda wanna put some V3 easter eggs and I need to make sure if that would actually make sense.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. When The Daylight Comes Then I'll Have To Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The night before and the morning of Makoto's final day. Sad boi hours</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is going to be very very long. Woo hoo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you really have to go?"</p><p>Makoto looked up at Komaeda. He was laying on top of him, resting his head on his chest. They were trying to fall asleep until Komaeda sprung the surprise question. Makoto let out a small sigh. "So you want to talk about it now?" he said, drawing little circles on Komaeda's chest.</p><p>"Of course I want to talk about it. I don't want you to go." Komaeda said.</p><p>"I know, I know. But I'll see you again if you stay alive. I need to make sure my friends are ok. I'll find you after I do, okay?"</p><p>Komaeda squeezed him tighter. Makoto hugged him back. He was leaving tomorrow, and he was almost scared of what Komaeda might do in his absence, scratch that, <em>because </em>of his absence. "I just... I can't even imagine the rest of my time here without you. What if I get murdered?"</p><p>"You won't. Nagito, you have to make sure you won't. Be near people as much as possible, stay with people you trust like Hinata or Chiaki. But whatever you do, please don't kill anyone to try and get to me, okay? It's not worth it."</p><p>"I know... I know." his voice only got quieter.</p><p>There was silence. Makoto looked again at Komaeda, who seemed to be right on the edge of crying. "Hey... it's gonna be okay. I promise."</p><p>He reached up and brushed Komaeda's bangs out of his face and smiled. "Everything's gonna be fine."</p><p>Komaeda choked out a sob and Makoto leaned up and kissed him. "I'm gonna miss you," Komaeda whispered.</p><p>"I'll miss you too. But I'll be back in your arms before you even notice." Makoto reassured him.</p><p>"Promise?"</p><p>"Only if you promise not to die while I'm gone."</p><p>"Deal."</p><p>Makoto kissed him again, Komaeda holding as much as he could of him, not wanting to let go.</p><p>--</p><p>"Rise and shine, ya little shit."</p><p>Makoto woke up to see Monokuma standing over him. He shrunk in Komaeda's hold until Monokuma pulled on his collar. "C'mon, let's go. Time for you to leave."</p><p>"Wait but don't I get to-"</p><p>"Nope!"</p><p>Monokuma proceeded to drag him out of the bed and out of the cottage. Komaeda woke up and shot up. "Makoto? MAKOTO!" he shouted, reaching out to him, scrambling out of bed.</p><p>"Nagito!" Makoto struggled but could escape Monokuma's iron grip.</p><p>Komaeda ran towards him and managed to lace his fingers with Makoto's before the door was slammed shut and locked on him. Monokuma chuckled. There was pounding on the door. "Oh, look at that. He's despairing, I'm sure." Monokuma commented.</p><p>Makoto covered his ears. He couldn't hear a thing, but he could imagine Komaeda screaming and yelling at Monokuma to let him out. The cottages were soundproof, but Makoto could've sworn he heard the faintest cry of his name.</p><p>He stood up and walked on his own, following the short man to a bridge then to an island then again to a building with computers with cameras. This looked very similar to the setup of the room in Hope's Peak. A petite girl who looked like Monokuma's pinker sister was in the chair, whimpering.</p><p>Monokuma turned to Makoto. "Aight, a few things. This whole island is a stimulation."</p><p>Makoto blinked. "What?"</p><p>"There is no island, and it's like everyone has gone into a VR headset and hasn't come out. They will be allowed to if they win, if not, they'll be stuck here forever."</p><p>"Wouldn't that be preferable to the outside world?"</p><p>"Yes, but they don't know that." Monokuma grinned. "Regardless, we transferred your consciousness here, moving your body to Hope's Peak. When I let you out you'll end up back there."</p><p>Makoto scrunched his nose. "Okay. But... just to tell you... you won't win this time. I believe in my friends here! One may already be dead, but that doesn't mean anything to everyone else!"</p><p>He meant it as a threat, to reassure Monokuma that he wasn't going to win. Him and Junko both, if she was still alive.</p><p>Instead, the principal only chuckled. "Oh, really? You believe in hope that much?"</p><p>Makoto, confused by the question, only nodded.</p><p>Monokuma walked up to him, holding a small object that looked like a flash drive. "Then let me give you something to despair about."</p><p>He held it up to Makoto eye's and a bright light flashed. Immediately memories came rushing in. Specific memories. Memories of Komaeda.</p><p>They had met by accident and became friends. Soon enough they became closer. Memories of dates, intimate moments, so much more.</p><p>Makoto fell over and felt tears brim in the corners of his eyes. One specific memory was caught in his head, playing on loop. Monokuma laughed manically. "Oh, is the Ultimate Hope really despairing? What a shame!"</p><p>"I-I-I... You monster..."</p><p>"You haven't figured that out by now?" Monokuma said as he pressed a button, then everything went black.</p><p>--</p><p>
  <em>"Makoto?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hm?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I have something to tell you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sure, what is it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Makoto, this is serious."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Makoto looked up from his textbook in his lap, to see his boyfriend distressed, brows knit together and usually-smiling mouth pressed into a thin line. Makoto closed his textbook. "Okay, talk to me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Komaeda stared at his hands in his lap. "I, um... I don't really know how to phrase this..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Makoto raised an eyebrow. Komaeda took a deep inhale. "I'm... you know I'm not the healthiest person in the world, but... my medical history is kind of complicated..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What do you mean?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Komaeda bit his lip and then spurted out, "I have dementia a-and cancer."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Makoto stared at Komaeda for a long time. The older seemed to be on the verge of tears. He kept going. "And, um, I'm probably not going to live to graduate college. The cancer part is actually fine it just makes it worse the bad part is the dementia since my brain is slowly deteriorating. Um, but I wanted to tell you since we're dating and all so um-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Makoto reached over and squished Komaeda's cheeks. The other looked surprised while Makoto looked even more concerned. "Are you kidding?" he asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Komaeda shook his head. Makoto cursed. "Fuck, shit, Nagito," he swore. "Why didn't you tell me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Because I didn't want you to worry about me. I don't deserve your pity-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Stop that."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was dead silent for a beat, then Makoto sighed. "Nagito, we're gonna fix this. You're gonna be fine. I believe we can fix this together."</em>
</p><p><em>"Makoto I'm </em>dying<em>," Komaeda whined. "What can you possibly do-"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Whatever I need to do to make sure you get better."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Komaeda looked like he wanted to cry. "I've been handling it by myself for all these years, just three more years and then it'll get worse. Makoto you don't need to waste your time-"<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Makoto interrupted him by kissing him. Komaeda's tears did fall and made Makoto taste salt. "Stop saying that, okay? We're going to fix this. You aren't dying on my watch."</em>
</p><p>--</p><p>Makoto blinked his eyes open and repeated the words seeming fresh on his tongue, even though he said it a year ago.</p><p>"You aren't dying on my watch."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is that... angst? No, couldn't be. And PLOT! Oh my goodness, what has the author become of?</p><p>Real talk time, was not kidding when I said this will be long. Already foreshadowed what the plan was so yay.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Finding You; Proving To Be Difficult</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quick context. Mahiru and Peko gone done dead and executed at this point.</p><p><b>TW:</b> Panic attack and mentions of cutting/attempted suicide! Please proceed with caution!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so very tired and working on two Komaegi fics at the same time, someone help me before I die</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hajime gingerly knocked on Komaeda's door. It's been almost 10 hours since the trial and he hadn't come out of his room since. Granted all of that happened directly after Makoto left so it was probably a bit much for him.</p><p>"Komaeda?" Hajime called, knocking again.</p><p>No response. Hajime reached for the doorknob and easily opened it.</p><p>The door swung open with a loud BANG, showing a dark room, sheets ripped off the bed and strewn around the fool, desk knocked over and random trinkets were broken. Scratches and writing in chalk were on the walls, none of which was legible. Komaeda was against one of the walls, he was scratching furiously at his arms, which were bleeding heavily and staining his sleeves. He was hyperventilating and seemed to be disassociating.  </p><p>Hajime ran over to him and ripped his hands away from his skin. Komaeda just stared blankly at him. "Go away." he hissed.</p><p>Hajime shook his head. "No, I'm not leaving. Komaeda, what happened?"</p><p>Komaeda didn't respond. Hajime figured this was probably a panic attack. He took a deep breath and started talking. "Komaeda, focus on my voice, ok? I'm going to ask you some very simple questions and I need you to answer them. It doesn't matter if you lie or not. Okay?"</p><p>Komaeda nodded once. "Okay." Hajime cleared his throat. "What's your full name?"</p><p>His mouth twitched. "N... Nagito Komaeda," he replied in a hoarse voice.</p><p>"Good, what's my name?"</p><p>"Ha... Hajime Hinata."</p><p>"Okay, okay. What's the name of the island we are on right now?"</p><p>"J... Jabberwock Island."</p><p>"Alright, what's your favorite food?"</p><p>"Bagels."</p><p>It went like this for maybe ten minutes until Komaeda seemed to calm down, beginning to speak normally and being able to form sentences. Hajime breathed out when he had finally calmed Komaeda down. "Okay... now let's see what we can do about..." he trailed off.</p><p>Komaeda's wrists were bleeding, but they were from opened wounds. When did he get those? Hajime furrowed his brow. "We should take you to Tsumiki-san," he said, helping the taller stand up, letting Komaeda lean on him for support as they walked to Mikan's hut.</p><p>When she saw him she gasped and sat him down, fussing over him and half-heartedly scolding him.</p><p>"Honestly, what did I tell you? And you were really doing so well..."</p><p>She pulled out a roll of bandages. Komaeda flinched. Mikan stopped. She looked down at the white bandages for a few seconds, then turned away and put them back. "Let me guess, you made a self-imposed rule that you couldn't take off those bandages as long as Makoto was with you, right?" she inquired.</p><p>Komaeda nodded once. Mikan pulled out a different set of bandages. "Well, let me make a new rule with these."</p><p>The bandages in question were pale pink, and they seemed to be covered in bows and kittens and other cutesy things. Hajime raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"</p><p>Mikan frowned. "Sorry... they're the only other bandages I have..."</p><p>"No no, that's okay," Komaeda said with an easy smile.</p><p>Mikan beamed and walked over and began to clean and wrap Komaeda's wounds. The pink fabric stained red but that just made the little brown symbols stand out more. Once Mikan was done she put her hands on her hips. "Alright, new rule. You can't take these off for as long as we're on Jabberwock Island or until you see Makoto again. Dying isn't an excuse." she stated.</p><p>Komaeda blinked, then gingerly touched the fabric. "I think I can do that," he mumbled.</p><p>"Thank you so much, Tsumiki-san," Hajime said. "We're going to go back and clean up Komaeda's cottage now. But thank you for your help."</p><p>"It's no problem, Hajime!" she replied.</p><p>Hajime insisted that Komaeda was leaning onto him as they walked to Hajime's hut. Komaeda sat down on his bed and Hajime sat next to him. Surprisingly, he actually knew how to handle a person that just had a panic attack. One of those things is to take them someone that wasn't or didn't look like the place where they had had the panic attack. His hut was perfect for this.</p><p>"Do... do you wanna talk about it?" Hajime asked.</p><p>Komaeda blinked, then slowly turned to Hajime and offered a dry smile. "I... um... I'm just missing Makoto," he replied.</p><p>"I think you're missing him too much. It's unhealthy."</p><p>"But he was my everything. My hope, my reason for living. What am I supposed to do now that he's gone?"</p><p>Hajime placed a hand on his shoulder. "He'll come back. Naegi isn't dead. You'll see him again."</p><p>Komaeda didn't say anything after that. Hajime sat with him for a while until the dinner bell ran and they went to the restaurant. </p><p>--</p><p>"Naegi? NAEGI! OH MY GOD, GUYS!"</p><p>Makoto groaned as he turned over. That voice sounded vaguely familiar. He heard footsteps and he opened his eyes. He saw five blurry figures. One was kneeling directly over him. He didn't want to get up. The person had his head in their lap and it was soft like a pillow. He didn't want to wake up.</p><p>"Naegi, are you okay?"</p><p>Kyouko.</p><p>Makoto's eyes corrected themselves and he saw Asahina holding his head in her lap and Kyouko standing above him. "Can you hear me?"</p><p>"Loud and clear," he said, sitting up. His head was pounding like a bitch, and everything was fuzzy. "Where... where am I?" he asked.</p><p>Togami scoffed. "Hope's Peak Academy, where else?"</p><p>Hope's Peak? Why was he here? "I don't..."</p><p>Everything came flooding back. Naegi stood up quickly and started looking around. He was in the computer lab, even though it looked broken. He saw Togami, Kyouko, Toko, Hagakura, and Asahina, but not...</p><p>Makoto ran out of the room. The others followed him. Kyouko grabbed his wrist. "Let me go!" he shouted.</p><p>"Where are you going?" she asked, calm as ever.</p><p>"I need to find him! He's gonna die! They all are!"</p><p>"Who are you talking about?!"</p><p>"Nagito Komaeda, don't you remember?!"</p><p>He froze. No, they didn't know who that was. They didn't know anything. That thought alone made Makoto want to cry. "Why would you want to find your kidnapper?" Togami asked, confused.</p><p>Makoto gritted his teeth. "What are you talking about? Nagito didn't kidnap me! Monokuma did!"</p><p>The tension in the room at that moment couldn't be cut with a chainsaw. Asahina spoke first. "He's... alive?"</p><p>"Yes! Yes, I saw him! We have to save them! They're gonna die!"</p><p>"Naegi, think clearly-" Kyouko tried</p><p>"NO! I REMEMBER GODDAMMIT! I CAN'T LOSE HIM AGAIN!"</p><p>More silence. Makoto wheezed, feeling like he was going to pass out again. He heard a sneeze. He looked up to see Syo standing in front of them. He took a deep inhale and exhale. "Tell them," he said. "Tell them I'm right."</p><p>Syo shrugged. "The kid ain't lyin'," she said. "Miss Kiridearie said it herself, anotha killin' game is goin' on. So we should prolly go and save 'em or whateva."</p><p>"Another..." Togami started.</p><p>"Killing..." Hagakure spoke.</p><p>"Game?" Asahina finished. "It's... really happening?"</p><p>Makoto nodded. "Yeah. And this time it's with our Sempai's."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>dun dun DUN</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Tonight Is The Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Makoto is dead-set determined on finding Komaeda and the rest.</p><p>The events of the killing game proceed as they would.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And... you're positive all of this information is accurate?" Kyouko asked.</p><p>Makoto nodded. "Monokuma told me himself. He also gave me... memories..." he trailed off.</p><p>Asahina perked up. "What kind of memories?" she inquired.</p><p>Makoto chewed on his lip. He wasn't entirely opposed to letting everyone know... but he'd have to leave some <em>stuff </em>out.</p><p>The gang was sitting on the floor in the hallway, Makoto had told them about his experiences and what Monokuma had told him about what was going on. They all seemed terrified at the mere mention that their principal was truly still alive.</p><p>"His goal was to bring me despair... still debating if it worked or not. He gave me the memories of Nagito Komaeda," he explained.</p><p>"Yer boyfriend." Syo chimed in.</p><p>Makoto grimaced. "Yes, him," he confirmed. "I remember only the moments I was with him, and one of those moments was him telling me he was sick. And from seeing him again I know he might go crazy without me. He's obsessed with hope and thinks of me as the Ultimate Hope. I'm scared for both his sanity and his life as well as the lives of others on the island."</p><p>Kyouko stood up. "If you feel that strongly then I can do my best to find them. If you were kicked out at the computer lab, then they must be somewhere in the school. You said your consciousness was the one transferred into the game, and your body was moved here. That means their bodies are somewhere. We find them and get them out." she said, putting a finger on her chin. "We can start downstairs and work our way up, knocking down any locked doors with brute force, sound good?"</p><p>"Now hold on a second!" Togami said, standing up as well. "We have no idea what we will even do <em>if </em>we find them! What if one of them graduates for real? What do you suggest we tell them?!"</p><p>Kyouko glared hard at him. Syo sneezed and Toko was back, looking back and forth between the two. Kyouko took a deep inhale and crossed her arms. "Naegi explained <em>very clearly </em>that Komaeda knew he was a part of a previous killing game and knew how to beat the system. Komaeda most likely would've told the others by now."</p><p>That wasn't true. None of the others trusted him. They labeled him as psychotic, a crazy person who didn't know what he was talking about, a hope-obsessed freak that would do anything for the sake of hope. None of them would believe him and he knew it. But Makoto kept his mouth shut. He trusted Hajime to be the one to lead them to victory, he knew he could. He could feel it.</p><p>"You're putting to much trust in these individuals that you've <em>never met</em>." Togami hissed.</p><p>"First of all, that's not true." Makoto interrupted, standing up as well. "Kiri met Nagito, I remember that. She and Celeste and..."</p><p>The last part of the memory was foggy, like someone else was there he couldn't quite remember. "Um... and one other person... we went to a restaurant after a thing. Couldn't tell you what it was, but she's met Nagito, and I'm sure she's met the others." he continued.</p><p>Togami tsked and turned away. Makoto furrowed his brows. "Second of all, I have met them, and I do trust them. Isn't that enough for you? You're always yelling at me to 'tell them' but when I tell you you don't believe me."</p><p>Hagakure hollered. "Ooooooh, Naegi throwing SHADE!"</p><p>Asahina slapped his shoulder.</p><p>Togami gave him a hard glare, but Makoto wasn't backing down. Togami scoffed and threw his hands in the air. "Does nobody in this infernal world listen to me anymore?! I'm just thinking rationally!"</p><p>"Then maybe you should start thinking emotionally," Kyouko said with a smile.</p><p>Makoto offered her one of his own. He was so grateful she was on his side on this. "Alright! Let's search the place!"</p><p>--</p><p>They combed the first floor to start. Makoto checked the dorms, Asahina checked the kitchen and dining room, Hagakure checked the gym, Togami and Toko checked the hallways, and Kyouko checked the trial room.</p><p>After a lot of nothing, they moved to the first floor, and the second, and the third. Kyouko didn't come out of the trail room. Eventually, Makoto got curious. He led the others to the elevator and they got off to see Kyouko watching on the screens. Makoto ran up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Is everything okay?" he asked.</p><p>Kyouko pointed at the screen she was watching. Makoto looked up and his heart sank. A trial was in session, but not one he recognized. This one was his friends on Jabberwock Island.</p><p>His friends came up behind him and started watching alongside him. Makoto took a headcount. Mahiru, Peko, Ibuki, Hyioko, Mikan, Nekomaru, Gundham... all were gone...</p><p>But the thing that got him, the thing that broke his heart...</p><p>
  <em>"It's likely his entire murder was a setup."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What do you mean?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I mean he killed himself."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why would he do that?"</em>
</p><p>Makoto sank to his knees, covering his mouth to keep from sobbing.</p><p>
  <em>"Why would he do that?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"To expose the traitor. One of us is working for Monokuma and he intended to find out who it was."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But that makes no sense, what about Makoto?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't know about Makoto. Part of it was probably because he went crazy from being away from him for so long."</em>
</p><p>Makoto couldn't hold it in. He fell apart right there. Kyouko leaned down and put an arm around him, trying to speak but her words fell on deaf ears.</p><p>
  <em>"It just... doesn't really seem real... Komaeda's death..."</em>
</p><p>His love was dead. Makoto would never get to see him again. He cried until he passed out.</p><p>--</p><p>Komaeda opened his eyes slowly. Was he underwater? He felt like he was floating. Last thing he remembered he was getting impaled.</p><p>He reached up to reveal arms that weren't bandaged, not even cut. He blinked. Weird.</p><p>His fingers grazed something cool and hard. He pressed his hands against glass. Was he in some kind of container?</p><p>He closed his eyes again. He didn't want to get up. Maybe when he woke up again Makoto would be next to him, sleeping and snuggling close to him. He smiled at the thought. He missed him. Komaeda didn't even think when he did all of that, but maybe that was selfish. If Makoto knew he was dead he'd be very sad.</p><p>Huh... is this was death feels like?</p><p>No... it couldn't be... he had a headache, one that was making it hard to sleep. Komaeda sighed and rolled over slowly, the water around him bubbling. He probably was dead, after all, how could he breathe underwater?</p><p>He wondered when he'd get to see Makoto again. Maybe not for many years.</p><p>Or maybe a few seconds. Maybe his luck would work in his favor. Not that he wanted Makoto to die... he just wanted to see him again.</p><p>He mouthed the words 'I love you' as he drifted off into sweet unconsiousness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My explanation for the quickness of everything, technically time moves differently in the stimulation than it does in real life. The reason it ran the same time when Makoto was in there was because Monokuma is a bastard and wanted the gang to feel despair.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. In Another Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The title is not only based on a Katy Perry song but also the title of the fic is representative of the fic itself... it's never really over. I've got so many chapters planned and some are going to go HARD against canon. Have fun.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There seriously needs to be more Komaegi stuff out here.</p><p>The most popular fic is the Lion's Den by Arcawolf and while I love it to pieces the author stated it isn't even a ship fic. Which is all fine and dandy until you realize that when the most popular fic on this tag isn't even a shippy fic... there's either not enough content for the ship... or the people that ship the ship are some of either the nicest or the wackiest people on earth. Sometimes both.</p><p>Honestly, I could kill for a well-written Komaegi smut oneshot that I haven't read already. Or for more people to start writing more on this pairing in general. Could that be considered a motive?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makoto didn't speak for two days.</p><p>They stayed in Hope's Peak, waiting for something to happen, for someone to show up and explain to them what had happened. No one came. Makoto when in a kind of funk, not talking, not even wanting to eat most of the time. Asahina was eventually able to coax him into talking a bit with her, but only with her, away from others. She said he was depressed from losing someone he really loved.</p><p>"Which is understandable, he regained his memories of Komaeda, and then losing him like that all of a sudden must've been hard," she said.</p><p>Togami sighed. "Jeez, he's so sensitive."</p><p>Kyouko slapped him. "Shut up. You have no idea how he must feel. You have no right to talk about him like that." she scowled.</p><p>Togami rubbed his cheek. "I didn't say it was a bad thing. But if Monokuma and possibly Junko is still alive... well, maybe..." he seemed lost in thought. "Asahina, can you see if Makoto will talk to me?"</p><p>She shrugged. "I can try. Come with me."</p><p>Asahina led him to the computer lab, where Makoto was sitting against the wall, staring at the ceiling. He glanced over and scrunched up his face. "Go away please," he said, hiding his face in his knees.</p><p>Togami knelt next to him. "Naegi, I understand you aren't in a good place mentally right now, but I have a plan to get you into the stimulation and save everyone else. You could rescue them all." he extended his hand to him.</p><p>"What's the point?" he replied. </p><p>Togami scoffed. "The point is you could be saving the lives of the people that have made it this far already. Don't you want Hope to win? You're letting despair get to you."</p><p>Makoto looked at him, glaring. "Shut the fuck up. I know already. I can't handle the deaths of my friends and my boyfriend so I'm depressed and scared. I know that. But I don't have the strength to do a single fucking thing about it."</p><p>Togami blinked. "Naegi-"</p><p>"Stop talking. You don't take value in emotions so you have no idea what I'm going through. You don't love anyone like me or Kiri or even Fukawa did. All you care about is money and status." he interrupted.</p><p>Togami grabbed his wrist. "You're wrong! I do love... all... of you."</p><p>Makoto froze. Togami bowed his head so he didn't have to look at Makoto. "I... I love all of you. I can't even fathom the thought of you all leaving my side. Even when you disappeared I was worried. I missed you, okay?"</p><p>Makoto didn't know what to do with this information. Togami kept talking. "And... surprising as it may be... I do... value emotions now more than I did. So trust me when I say that I can help you get our sempais back." he said.</p><p>Makoto couldn't read his expression, but he could tell Togami really meant it. He smiled. "There was a fat version of you on the island." he spat out.</p><p>Togami had never looked more offended in his life. Makoto laughed out loud. "Are you being serious?!" Togami asked, all dramatic like.</p><p>Makoto nodded. "Yeah! He died first actually... but he looked exactly like you, except he was big... bigger than Hifumi I think!" he said, laughing in the middle of the sentences.</p><p>Togami shook his head. "Must've been the Ultimate Cosplayer or the Ultimate Imposter or someone. I would never let myself grow to that size, not in a million years."</p><p>"Yeah, sure." Makoto stood up, Togami right after him. "And... thank you. Now, what's this plan?"</p><p>Togami smiled, the fainted tug of his lips upward. "Well..."</p><p>--</p><p>"Alter Ego?" Kyouko repeated.</p><p>Togami nodded. "It should still be in the school system, correct? It most likely knows the stimulation is going on, therefor will know how to get everyone out and or transport us there to rescue everyone," he explained. "We just have to find it."</p><p>"Isn't the computer that AI thingy was on still in the bathhouse?" Hagakure mentioned.</p><p>They all looked at each other, then ran to the bathhouse all at the same time. Kyouko unlocked the locker that held the computer, and by some miracle, it was there, a little dusty but otherwise in peak condition.</p><p>Kyouko took it out and turned it on. The face of Chihiro Fujisaki popped out, smiling. "Good evening! It's been a while since you've come to visit me! How is everyone?" Alter Ego asked, cheery as ever.</p><p>Makoto leaned down. "Alter Ego, do you know anything about the second killing game, the one that's a simulation?" he asked.</p><p>Kyouko typed that sentence into the computer and Alter Ego read it. "The simulation killing game? Are you talking about the one with Izuru Kamakura, the Ultimate Ultimate?"</p><p>Makoto blinked. Kyouko typed another sentence into the machine. <em>Who is Izuru Kamakura</em>?</p><p>Alter Ego answered immediately. "Oh, Izuru Kamakura is an experiment the school has been working on for a while on Reserve course student Hajime Hinata., he is said to be the Ultimate Ultimate, one who can absorb talents and use them as his own."</p><p>Kyouko looked at Makoto. "Did you know about this?" she asked.</p><p>Makoto shook his head. "Hinata-kun is in the simulation... but he never said anything about Izuru Kamakura? I don't... I don't understand..."</p><p>Alter Ego piped up. "That's okay, Naegi! I know a very close friend... or I guess I should say boyfriend... of yours is taking part in the killing game. Would you like to see him?"</p><p>Makoto blinked. "You... what?"</p><p>Alter Ego smiled. "I can transport one of you into the game to save the rest. Which one would you like to transport? Will it be you, Naegi?"</p><p>Everyone looked at him. Makoto bit his lip and stepped forward, kneeling down in front of Alter Ego and nodding. "I'll go in and save them," he said.</p><p>Kyouko put a hand on his shoulder. "Be careful," she said.</p><p>Makoto nodded. He put his hand on the keys of the computer, then everything went fuzzy. He collapsed on Kyouko.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:0</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Spreading Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>:D</p><p>But if you thought we were done... oh no no no no... we're only beginning!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is very different from the 2nd game's ending but... I'm gonna roll with it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makoto woke up in front of the elevator. He recognized it, it was very similar to the one in Hope's Peak that lead to the trial room.</p><p>He pressed the button and the elevator dinged, doors opening. Makoto stepped inside and started going down. His hands were shaking, he was terrified of what he was going to see. What if there was a trial in session and he was almost too late? What if Junko Enoshima was there?</p><p>He gulped as the doors opened. People turned around to look at him, including one he didn't recognize. Makoto blinked and looked around the room, very few were standing there. Sonia, Akane, Souda, Fuyuhiko (now with an eyepatch)... and one person he didn't recognize. He was wearing Hajime's clothes. </p><p>Izuru Kamakura.</p><p>"Who in god's name are you?" Izuru asked, quite calm and composed for being in the middle of a trial.</p><p>The others stared at him. Makoto stepped forward. "Hinata-kun... you... probably don't remember me, but my name is Makoto Naegi."</p><p>"Hajime isn't here, come back later," Izuru replied, twirling his hair between his fingers. </p><p>"No... No, he's here. Hinata-kun, listen to me. I-"</p><p>"Aw, crud. Look what the dead cat dragged in."</p><p>Makoto froze and slowly turned around. Monokuma, being carried princess-style by Junko Enoshima her fucking self, was standing in the elevator, smiling her wicked smile. "How'd you get in here?"</p><p>"Monomi." Monokuma hissed. "Her fault."</p><p>"Figures. She was useless anyway. Glad you got rid of her." Junko snickered.</p><p>People started shouting. Fuyuhiko kept swearing while Souda was freaking out. Akane expressed wanting to fight the woman while Sonia seemed terrified. Izuru stood there, completely calm, and Makoto was trying not to have a panic attack. This wasn't her. She was dead... gone. This was...</p><p>"An AI... like Alter Ego..." he mumbled to himself.</p><p>"What the FUCK did you say?!" Fuyuhiko snapped at him.</p><p>Makoto turned his back to Junko and looked at Izuru. "Hinata-kun! This is a simulation! Nothing here is real! I can get you all out!"</p><p>Junko blew a raspberry at him. "As if! You're a fucking child, what do you know about anything? Izuru, honey, don't listen to that dumbass." She stepped forward, dropping Monokuma and attaching herself to Izuru. "C'mon, you should know despair always wins in the end."</p><p>"No that's wrong!" Makoto yelled. "Hinata-kun! Trust me, as the Ultimate Hope, that whatever happens, I can get you all out of here, safely!"</p><p>"Stop talking you stupid little-"</p><p>"Get off of me," Izuru said, shrugging Junko off of him. </p><p>He walked over to Makoto, towering over him by a good couple inches. Makoto didn't feel intimidated though, he was meant to absorb talents... maybe he could absorb Hope as well.</p><p>"You aren't even the littlest bit despairing over not only your classmate's deaths but also the one you love?"</p><p>Makoto felt his heart tighten. "You're... talking about Nagito..." he mumbled.</p><p>Izuru nodded. "Doesn't it hurt at all? To know you could've prevented it, to know that if you could've just stayed with him a little longer-"</p><p>"No." Makoto interrupted.</p><p>Izuru raised an eyebrow. Makoto took a deep breath. "Yes, it hurts. But I'm not despairing over it. In fact... I'm... hopeful. Because... if this is all a simulation, like the video games Chiaki loves so much..." Izuru's eyes widened a fraction at the name. "... then it's never truly game over, no one could ever really be dead, right?"</p><p>At those words, a calm fell over the courtroom. Makoto looked around as the signs displaying the faces of the fallen started spinning, changing... and then the people who were represented on those signs appeared.</p><p>Some seemed confused, others not sure if it was real. People's jaws dropped, Souda ran over and hugged Gundham, then Sonia hugged both of them. Fuyuhiko ran to Peko and tackled her in a hug. Akane nearly cried when she saw Nekomaru.</p><p>So many different reactions, none that Makoto was paying attention to. He took one look at Komaeda, blinking and carefully poking himself to make sure he was still intact before his eyes came up to settle on Makoto, breaking into a wide grin.</p><p>Makoto could help it, he dashed over to Komaeda and jumped on him, kissing him on impact. "I missed you... so much..." he said, this close to crying. "You fucking scared me! Don't ever die again!"</p><p>Komaeda chuckled. "I won't, I promise."</p><p>Chiaki smiled at Izuru. "Hi... um... do you know where Hajime is?" she asked.</p><p>Izuru cried, tears falling silently from his eyes. "I... Chiaki..."</p><p>Chiaki's eye widened in understanding and she opened her arms. Izuru walked towards her and hugged her, hair falling around their feet, and when they let go of each other Izuru Kamakura was back to Hajime Hinata. Chiaki smiled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. "I missed you," she whispered.</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK!" Junko shouted, stomping her feet. "NO NO NO! This room! It's too filled with... HOPE! STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!"</p><p>Makoto smiled and pointed at her. "You're finished for good, Junko Enoshima!" he said.</p><p>Junko scowled, then smiled, then started laughing. The entire aura turned uncomfortable as she continued to laugh nonstop. "Really? You really think that? Listen here, buddy! This was the final boss! You've beaten me!" she hugged herself. "And it feels amazing! This kind of despair... you can't get anywhere else..."</p><p>She reached over and grabbed Chiaki and pulled her into her. "Well then, this has been fun, but it's time to pass the hat off to someone that will bring you the most despair you've ever felt!" she laughed.</p><p>Chiaki struggled, but it was to no avail. Hajime reached out to her. "Chiaki!"</p><p>Junko smiled. "Speaking of which, Izuru will come out whenever you need him too, think of him as your brother. I can't control what he does but... It was fun knows him!"</p><p>She stepped back and looked up. "Bye-bye!" she said, waving.</p><p>Then something dropped from the sky, large enough to crush both of them. Chiaki's hairpin flying off and landing in front of Hajime.</p><p>--</p><p>Silence. Monokuma crossed his arms. "Well then. That's that."</p><p>"Bring her back!" Hajime shouted.</p><p>Monokuma shrugged. "I can't. Junko is end all be all. If she says someone dies for good, then they die for good."</p><p>Hajime was enraged. He ran over and picked Monokuma up by the throat. The principal choked. "Bring... her... back..." he scowled.</p><p>Monokuma laughed, saluted, then disappeared in a mass of sparks and smoke.</p><p>People sat around confused. Hajime fell to his knees, clutching his shirt, crying for real now. Makoto walked over to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry..." he mumbled. "I'm so so sorry..."</p><p>He knew what that felt like. He knew the feeling of losing someone you loved. Only this time... Chiaki wouldn't come back.</p><p>Hajime hugged him back. "I... I just got her back..."</p><p>"I know... I know."</p><p>People were awkward at first, then Komaeda joined in on the hug, gesturing for others to do the same. Mikan yelped and knelt down and joined in. Ibuki followed her... then soon everyone else did. Nekomaru picked them all up in one giant group hug.</p><p>After maybe five minutes of hugging and crying, they all dispersed. Hajime wiped his now heterochromic eyes, one hazel, the other a brilliant red, and took a deep breath. "Right, anyway, you know a way to get us out of here?" he asked, voice still choked.</p><p>Makoto nodded. "Okay..." he looked up at the ceiling. "Uh, Alter Ego? Can you get us all out of here, please?"</p><p>A pause, then a voice like over an intercom if there was one in every corner of the room. "Right! Everyone, please make contact Makoto somewhere and I'll get you all out of here."</p><p>Komaeda grabbed his hand and smiled. He mouthed a 'thank you' to him. Makoto smiled back. Other people grabbed on to him and once they were all attached, Makoto looked up once again. "Ready to go!"</p><p>More fuzzyness, and then black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WE'RE GOING ACROSS ALL THREE GAMES BABY!</p><p>So I know that V3 isn't <i>technically</i> connected to the two... but...<br/>For this AU is gonna be a bit different, will explain next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Make You Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fluff, Fluff, and then...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay shut up shut up shut up... listen up.</p><p>This AU is only getting weirder so HERE'S SOME MORE FOR YA!</p><p>As will be explained, all three games happen relatively at the same time. There are nearly 70 (i think) killing games going on. The one that will end pretty soon is the one in Danganronpa V3. Characters are the same age as everyone else. Other plotwists will pop up so be ready.</p><p>The reason I am including V3 is because it's been taking over my life recently so why the fuck not.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Naegi!"</p><p>"Makoto!"</p><p>"FUCK!"</p><p>There was a flurry of voices around him. Makoto blinked himself awake to find himself curled in Kyouko's lap. He looked around. His friends were all there, but not the ones he had just got out of the game with.</p><p>"MAKOTO!" someone shouted down the hall.</p><p>Makoto shot up and ran out. The rest followed him. Komaeda stood at the end of the hallway, breathing heavily, smiling, almost crying. Makoto started running to him and jumped on him again. "YOU'RE ALIVE!!!" he shouted.</p><p>Komaeda nodded and held him tight. "I am... I did it... I made it, Makoto." he whispered.</p><p>"I'm proud of you," Makoto replied, sinking his fingers into the fluffy white hair. "I missed you so much."</p><p>He moved just the slightest to he could face Komaeda, happy tears streaming down his face. "I remember everything," Komaeda explained. "And... I'm so so sorry..."</p><p>Oh... Makoto bit his lip. "It's okay, okay? I still love you and that's not going to change. We'll figure this out."</p><p>He kissed Komaeda and the older relaxed against his mouth. They parted simply because others walked into the hallway. Komaeda set Makoto down. "Right. Welcome back!" he said to his upperclassmen.</p><p>Some of them seemed to be having an existential crisis. Mikan was bawling on Ibuki, Peko and Fuyuhiko were looking at each other quizzically, people's reactions were strange, to say the least.</p><p>Hajime stepped up, eyes still two different colors. "Hi... " he said with a faint smile. "We're back in the real world?"</p><p>Makoto nodded. "Yep. Happy graduation."</p><p>---</p><p>The plan was to stay at Hope's Peak for as long as possible while people recovered, mostly mentally. Empty dorm rooms were filled with two or more people as everyone tried to wrap their heads around everything that had happened. Makoto had to check on everyone regularly throughout the day to make sure none of them took a dive off the deep end of crazy.</p><p>Night came and Makoto closed the door of his dorm, exhausted. "You good?" Komaeda asked, coming over to hug him. "You seem tired."</p><p>"I am." Makoto sighed. "I just wanna sleep..."</p><p>"Okay okay, let's go to sleep then."</p><p>Komaeda led him to the bed and help him off of his jacket, pausing at the sight of him in just his hoodie. His eyes stared at a spot on his chest. Makoto followed his gaze to the little pin. "Oh..." he let out a little sound.</p><p>"I... I was the one who gave this to you..." Komaeda gently touched the little pin. "I'm... sorry."</p><p>"Hey, I already told you... we'll figure it out. You'll be fine, okay? Trust me."</p><p>Komaeda buried his face into his chest. "I don't want to leave you again." he whimpered. "I can't... I'm not... strong enough."</p><p>Makoto gently ran his fingers through Komaeda's hair. "Nagito... please stop. I love you so much and I can't bear the thought of being without you. That's why I can only pray my hope is enough to keep you by my side for the rest of both of our lives."</p><p>Komaeda's breaths became even again. Makoto sat down on his lap and hugged him. "I don't want to think about that tonight, okay? I just want you to be here with me. I want you to give me everything you have. All of your love... give it to me... so that I'll have it if my hope fails."</p><p>"Your hope will always be strong enough. But I won't so much as trust in it as much as I trust in <em>you</em>." Komaeda replied.</p><p>Makoto kissed him properly, hands coming up to cup his cheeks as Komaeda held onto his back. Nothing heated, just the sweet feeling of their lips slotting against each other. Every passing day Makoto fell in love with him again and again. And he wasn't keen on losing him anytime soon.</p><p>---</p><p>"What are you looking through?" Togami asked as he walked in on Kyouko in the principal's office.</p><p>"Files, what does it look like I'm doing?" she replied, waving pieces of paper in his feet. "Look at this."</p><p>Togami grabbed the paper and took off his glasses to read them. None of the writing made any sense. "You mentioned multiple killings games... but you said only three. This has over 50!"</p><p>Kyouko tapped the papers. "And the majority of them had consent and waivers signed by the participants. Most of them are happening right now, but regularly. Junko isn't monitoring them, Monokuma is doing most of the work. However... he does have an accomplice posing as the 'Mastermind' on all the ones was not able to attend. This person differs in each killing game apparently."</p><p>"What does this mean?"</p><p>"It means that others are going through the same thing we did... but they won't graduate like we did. The I'm most concerned about is this one... one with a repeat of my talent."</p><p>She pointed to one of the papers. There was a list of names, Kokichi Ouma, Shuuchi Saihara, Maki Harukawa, Kaito Momota... etcetera. Togami scanned the lines, then saw one crossed out. "Wait a minute..." he mumbled.</p><p>
  <em> <strike>Chiaki Nanami</strike> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rantaro Amami</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh bud the headcanon for that is going to kill all of you. All of this has become self-indulgent, at this point I don't care how many hits, comments, kudos, whatever this gets, I just want to share my fucked-up ideas on Archive.</p><p>Bon appetite :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Saying It Like A Prayer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If any of you guess the plot twist with the bombshell last chapter (aka the headcanon I'm incorporating into the fic) I will flip a table, film it, and make it into a gif and put it into the fic.</p><p>Good luck.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hajime and Izuru's relationship is a bit different here... because I love Izuru and think he's a fun character to write for... so he's still here. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm sorry, <em>how </em>many killing games are going on right now?" Makoto asked, shocked.</p><p>Kyouko cleared her throat. "53... not including our own."</p><p>Komaeda squeezed his hand as Makoto felt his chest tighten snd his stomach drop. This wasn't happening... people were still dying... why could he save them. He wanted to break down, cry, scream, <em>something</em>! But he just couldn't.</p><p>It was only a few days after he got everyone back... now everything was messed up royally again. </p><p>"It gets weirder... one of the killings games, set to take place in approximately a month's time, says this," Togami added, handing him the piece of paper.</p><p>Makoto took it gingerly. It was a list of names. Some seemed vaguely familiar as he reached the one Togami must've been referring to. The name Chiaki Nanami was crossed out, replaced by Rantaro Amami. Did this mean...</p><p>"Chiaki's alive?!" Komaeda said before Makoto could voice it. "She's... actually alive?!"</p><p>"It says she was set to take place in this killing game, but for some unknown reason, her name was crossed out. We have no earthly idea why." Togami said, shrugged.</p><p>Makoto stood up, waving the piece of paper around. "I'm showing this to Hinata-kun. I'll talk to him about what we should do," he said, backing out of the room.</p><p>"Be careful!" Komaeda said. "I think Kamakura-san's fronting at the moment."</p><p>"Doesn't matter!" he said as he walked down the halls.</p><p>The Izuru/Hajime dynamic was similar to the Syo/Toko situation. It was similar to that of Dissociative Identity Disorder, with Izuru occasionally popping out whenever something interesting happens or was about to happen. Most of the time Hajime was fronting though. Through some weird magical unexplainable nonsense, you could tell which was which because of the hair, and they kind of treated each other like brothers that hated each other... even if Izuru had never really expressed a dislike for Hajime.</p><p>Makoto knocked on the door gingerly. "Come in!" someone called from the other side.</p><p>He slowly opened the door to reveal Hajime (thank god) joined by Souda and Gundham playing a kind of card game. Hajime smiled and gestured over to them. "Do you want to play with us, Naegi?" he asked.</p><p>Makoto shook his head as he sat next to Hajime. "I... actually wanted to talk to you about something. Can you follow me outside?"</p><p>Hajime raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. They walked outside and closed the door, making sure no one else was around before Makoto handed Hajime the piece of paper. "Listen, this is difficult to explain, but there are seventy killing games going on right now. One of the files for a particular killing game had this list attached to it," he explained.</p><p>Hajime scanned the list until he found the name, mouth parted slightly. His eyes widened. Makoto swallowed. "We aren't entirely sure what this means, but we want to know the course of action you want to take."</p><p>"I... recognize these people... I know some of these people." Hajime expressed. "Momota... Ultimate astronomer! And Gakuhara is the Ultimate entomologist! Oh my god, the Ultimate pianist is on here as well... Kaede Akamatsu!"</p><p>Makoto blinked. "How... do you know that?"</p><p>Hajime shrugged. "I think... Izuru can tell me stuff sometimes... that bastard... and we share memories occasionally. One of them was meeting these people to absorb their talents. I know these people... but..."</p><p>He continued to stare at the list. "Chiaki... if she's dead... why is she on here?"</p><p>Makoto shook his head. "We don't know. But what we want to know is what you think we should do."</p><p>Hajime bit his lip and put a finger to his chin, thinking. "I... I want to find Chiaki..."</p><p>Makoto smiled. "I knew you would say that. Does Kamakura-sempai know where to look?"</p><p>Hajime grimaced. Makoto winced. "Do... do you mind if I ask him?" he asked gingerly. "You don't have to but..."</p><p>"It's fine..." Hajime sighed, folding the piece of paper and putting it into his pocket.</p><p>He breathed in once and loudly sneezed, and out popped those dark locks in the blink of an eye and, bam, Izuru Kamakura. Makoto gave him a tiny smile. Izuru looked around and cracked his knuckles. "I'm assuming you have something to ask me, otherwise Hajime wouldn't have so willfully let me front," he said.</p><p>His tone of voice was so different from Hajime's. Deeper, more thoughtful, but also bored sounding, like he already knew everything, all the secrets of the universe, and was just watching it all play out like a movie he's see forty times.</p><p>Makoto nodded. "Yeah... um... do you know anything about these people, such as where they might be now?"</p><p>Izuru read the list in less than a second. "Why is Chiaki on here?" was his first question. "She's dead, correct."</p><p>There was a pang in his voice like he was pushing down feelings of either regret or sadness, maybe a mix of both. Makoto shrugged. "That's what we are trying to figure out," he replied.</p><p>Izuru sighed. "I remember Tsumugi, the Ultimate Cosplayer... oh she's the Mastermind for this particular game, isn't she?"</p><p>"How did you-?"</p><p>"Intuition. Tsumugi talked about this a few times... and Junko mentioned it. I know where they are, but it's all the way across Japan. By the time we get there, it would already be too late."</p><p>"We can figure it out! I'm sure we can find a means of transportation!"</p><p>Izuru locked eyes with him. "Awfully optimistic, aren't we?" he said, messing with the strand of hair that fell across his face. "And where do you suppose you get this transportation..."</p><p>He gasped. "Are we going to take a boat?"</p><p>Makoto looked at him quizzically. "Uh... I'm not sure yet. Maybe though, if we can get one."</p><p>The finest of smiles ghosted Izuru's features. "I really love boats. I hope we do take one. That would be fun."</p><p>Makoto smiled. "I'll see what I can do."</p><p>---</p><p>"Oh, I have a plane."</p><p>The rest of the people in the room just stared at Komaeda as he said that. The white-haired man just blinked. "What?"</p><p>Togami coughed. "When were you going to mention this?"</p><p>Komaeda shrugged. "I've had it for a while. I think it's back at my place. We can go over, it should fit everyone. We just need a pilot."</p><p>Makoto looked at Hajime. "Think Kamakura-sempai could fly it?" he asked.</p><p>Hajime took a deep breath and looked away. "Probably. Izuru is the Ultimate Ultimate. He probably can fix a plane and fly it to Moraco in less than ten seconds."</p><p>"Then we have a pilot. We just need to get everyone to Nagito's house and load up the plane."</p><p>"Why not just leave most of the people here?" Kyouko offered.</p><p>There was a small silence. Kyouko blinked then rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying, some of us can go and the others can stay and recover. We can make better time that way," she explained further.</p><p>Togami pushed up his glasses. "Possibly. Who are you proposing come on this mission."</p><p>Kyouko counted on her fingers as she listed off the people. "Hajime since he's got Kamakura and we need the pilot. Komaeda because he knows how to find it. Naegi, me, Togami, and Mikan since she's the Ultimate nurse in case people get injuries or need certain medical attention. Maybe Souda as well since he's the Ultimate Mechanic and he could make sure the plane was working properly. That's seven people, good enough?"</p><p>Seven people... Makoto had originally planned on bringing everyone. But it may be a bit of a long journey, and the others couldn't be ready for something like that yet. Letting them stay here was a good idea for now, and he trusted Asahina the most to keep everything in check. Sonia as well, since she was a princess groomed to be a leader. "This will also be good for coming back since we might be taking fifteen or more people extra on the plane," Kyouko added.</p><p>Makoto nodded. "I think that's understandable. What do you guys think?"</p><p>Togami nodded. "I believe that can be reasonable."</p><p>"I second that." Hajime chimed in.</p><p>Komaeda smiled and clasped his hands together. "Then it's settled! I'll draw a map and get us started first thing tomorrow!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapters are getting shorter.</p><p>Had the biggest burst of inspiration for this and once again this is all self-indulgent at this point so... yeah I'm just having fun with this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. You're Such A Motivator</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone please help me Danganronpa has taken over my life and soul and it doesn't want to give it back.</p><p>Not that I'm complaining ;D</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I fucking MESSED UP ROYALLY</p><p>Oh god... I can't believe I did this.</p><p>I am so so sorry... I did not realize Chiaki was not a real person.</p><p>She's an AI and I didn't know this because I'm only two trials in to sdr2.</p><p>When I found this out I was six chapters ahead and had already made HUGE plot twists with Chiaki's character and I'm debating going back and changing it but in doing so that's going to mess up most of the storyline.</p><p>However... I think I may have found the loophole and am going to try and see if that will work and then I won't get blasted by the Danganronpa fandom. We'll see.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goodbyes were a bit awkward, and so was pulling Mikan and Souda away. Souda exclaimed that "As Hajime's best friend it is my duty to help him in any way that I can, for that is rule number 2 of bro code... number one being bros before hoes." Makoto could hear Mondo and Ishimaru in his voice, which made him just a little bit sad.</p><p>Mikan was very sad to leave Ibuki and gave her a hundred goodbye kisses before packing up her stuff and departing.</p><p>The second they stepped outside Makoto took a deep breath of the outside world. He could barely remember the last time he had been outside, it felt unreal but also amazing. Komaeda slipped his hand into Makoto's and smiled. Makoto mirrored it.</p><p>Komaeda pointed forward. "Alright, we have to walk a few miles in that general direction, I'll guide you all from there."</p><p>It was a good seven-mile walk, they would make it there by noon. A few of them made light conversation. Kyouko talked to Mikan, Souda and Hajime were engaged in conversation, Souda talking more than Hajime. Togami was standing behind Makoto and Komaeda, watching them, silent.</p><p>"So... if I remember correctly... you're house is really really big." Makoto expressed.</p><p>Komaeda nodded. "Oh, yeah it's very big. Do you remember the big inheritance I got when my parents died? And then the even bigger amount of money from that whole kidnapping debacle?"</p><p>Makoto winced. "Don't remind me... I feel your pain in my insides."</p><p>Komaeda poked his stomach. "Right there?" he asked.</p><p>Makoto giggled, then guided Komaeda's palm directly over his heart. "More like here," he said. "But this is also where I fell the most love for you."</p><p>Komaeda smiled and kissed Makoto on the temple. "I believe it," he said, sliding his hand downwards. "But maybe this area right here is a bit more enthusiastic about your love." he purred, rubbing circles right above his crotch.</p><p>Makoto squeak and pushed his hand off. "Stop it! Do we turn here or not?" he quickly changed the subject.</p><p>Komaeda chuckled and shoved his hands into his pockets. "No, the turn after this. And we'll return to that later," he said.</p><p>Finally, they arrived to a large mansion with a long driveway with large trees on either side, leaves completely fallen off, and little buds on the tips. Makoto ran down the driveway, holding Komaeda's hand and practically dragging him. "C'mon! The sooner we find that plane the sooner we can find Chiaki and stop another killing game!"</p><p>---</p><p>The plane was in a hanger under the house. The rest of the group stayed upstairs, drinking tea and coffee (or hot chocolate in Makoto's case) while Souda checked out the plane to make sure it was okay. When he came back up he gave the thumbs up. "A little dusty but other than that it should work. It seats around 30 people, smaller than a commercial aircraft but it's perfect for us. The hangar acts as a garage onto an open field long enough for it to take off. So..." he put his hands on his hips. "Are we ready to go?"</p><p>Everyone looked at each other. Makoto stood up. "Yep, lead the way, Souda-sempai."</p><p>Souda smiled and gave him two thumbs up. "That's what I like to hear! Everyone! Come with me!"</p><p>They followed him downstairs to the plane, which was surprisingly big. The door was open and stairs leading up. They went up one by one and stepped in, sitting down as though they were taking a vacation somewhere fun and exotic, not going to stop a killing game. Hajime stepped to the front, inhaled slowly, then sneezed loudly. Izuru appeared once again the second Makoto blinked and waved to everyone. "Hi, I'll be your pilot today. There is a 99% chance you will not die on this flight. We are heading to the opposite end of Japan on this flight, which should take a couple of hours. Please feel free to relax and let me take care of everything."</p><p>He cracked his knuckles by stretching them out and stepped into the cockpit.</p><p>Makoto relaxed against his seat. If Izuru had absorbed the Ultimate pilot's skills, then he trusted him. But there was this antsiness that just wouldn't go away, leg bouncing up and down in his seat. He had stopped killing games before, twice actually, but this time would be so much different. Chiaki was there, they had to find her, she took first priority. A lot was at stake here.</p><p>He felt a hand on his thigh, stopping the bouncing, and he looked up to see Komaeda smiling reassuringly at him. "Hey... I believe in you. You'll be fine." he whispered.</p><p>Makoto took a deep breath and gave him a wobbly smile back.</p><p>The plane started moving, going forward. Makoto closed his eyes and tried not to think about things.</p><p>---</p><p>Dreams could be so weird.</p><p>People's faces popped up, people Makoto had never met before. Or... maybe he had. They looked so familiar but he couldn't place a name on their faces. A girl with blonde hair, another with vibrant red hair. A boy wearing armor... like he was some kind of knight. Another boy with a mask covering most of his face, a zipper where the mouth was supposed to be. And many others.</p><p>"<em>Are we going to the new cafe or the old one?</em>"</p><p>Makoto blinked. This was a memory... a memory that he was reliving in his dream.</p><p>"<em>New one. The old one doesn't sell decent royal milk tea</em>," a familiar voice spoke.</p><p>Makoto looked at the speaker and felt his heart drop to his feet. Celestia smiled, arm looped around Kyouko's, hair down from her drills and set into low pigtails over her shoulders. Kyouko shrugged. "<em>Personally I don't care. Komaeda? Naegi? What do you think?</em>"</p><p>Komaeda cocked his head. "<em>Uh... I don't particularly care either. Whatever Makoto wants I'm fine with.</em>"</p><p>Someone snorted. "<em>That's pretty gay, Komaeda-san.</em>"</p><p>Makoto stared at the one person in the memory he didn't recognize. A boy with dark blue hair and pretty eyelashes. He was wearing a cap that covered most of his face if he looked down slightly. Komaeda stuck his tongue out at him. "<em>Genderbent Kirigiri</em>." he retorted.</p><p>The boy feigned offense by putting a hand over his heart. "<em>You wound me</em>," he remarked.</p><p>Celestia giggled. "<em>But isn't it true</em>?" she regarded, coving her smile with her hand.</p><p>Kyouko rolled her eyes. "<em>Just because Saihara-san has the same talent as me doesn't mean he's the gender-bent version of me. Komaeda and Naegi share a talent... actually that's not a good comparison they kind of look like they could be related if you squint</em>."</p><p>The newly named Saihara chuckled. "<em>Well, wouldn't that be awkward</em>." he joked.</p><p>Everything got blurry after that, and Makoto woke up from dozing on Komaeda's shoulder, the taller's chin resting on the top of his head. A voice came over the plane intercom. "We are ten minutes from landing, everyone please buckle up as I land."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Four words:</p><p>Ultimate Talent Development Program</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. We Drift Away From Where We Were Before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey so guess who is finally getting some more plot going even though it lowkey makes no sense but it's fun so :D</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is such a long chapter because I needed to fit everything in I'm so sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The school in front of them was... interesting to say the least. It was as big as Hope's Peak but more covered in vines and plants, as though no one had occupied it for years. Makoto was suspicious, of course, but he knew he had to enter. The killing game would start soon, or even worse, it had already started.</p><p>"Oh god, this brings back bad memories," Komaeda said as he put his hand on the door. </p><p>Makoto walked up next to him. "You've... been here before?" he asked.</p><p>Komaeda nodded. "Yeah. During that Ultimate Talent Development thingy. Would you believe me if I told you the Ultimate Astronomer was a hypocrite?"</p><p>"I would not."</p><p>Komaeda chuckled. "Guess not."</p><p>The others stared in either awe, anticipation, or any other mix of emotions at the door. No one really knew what was going to be inside there. Only one way to find out.</p><p>Makoto pushed hard on the door. Others joined him and eventually, it fell open in a start. Makoto fumbled in and almost fell, only to be caught by Komaeda. "Thank you," he whispered.</p><p>Komaeda nodded, then peered down some of the hallways. "Hey! Anyone in here!" he shouted.</p><p>Silence... then a voice. "Who's there?!"</p><p>Souda pointed down one of the hallways. "It came from down there!" he shouted.</p><p>They followed him until another set of hallways. Geez, this place was a maze. "H-Hello?!" Mikan shouted. "Wh-Where are you?!"</p><p>"Nyeh..."</p><p>"We're down here!"</p><p>They followed the person's voice for a few more turns until they finally came to a room with three people in it. Only three people. Makoto shifted his eyes between the three of them, furrowing his brow. "Who... who are you?" he asked.</p><p>Two females and a male. One of the girls was short with blood-red hair and what seemed to be a witch's hat, the other with dark brown hair pulled into pigtails behind her shoulders. The boy had dark blue hair and eyelashes that Makoto was 99% sure weren't natural. The boy stepped forward. "We're the survivors of the 53th and last killing game," he explained.</p><p>Kyouko crossed her arms. "So, Tsumugi's dead?" she asked like she already knew the answer and wanted to hear someone say it.</p><p>The boy nodded, seeming... scared. Like a puppy that just got dropped off on the side of the road. Hajime choked. "She's... wait don't tell me she died here!" he asked, coming up to the boy and grasping his shoulders, making him seem even more scared. "Did Chiaki Nanami die here?!"</p><p>He looked close to tears. The boy blinked, then shook his head. "I don't know who you're talking about! We didn't know a Nanami-san!"</p><p>The brunette pulled Hajime off of the boy. He snapped at her. "Bitch, let me go!"</p><p>Makoto could tell he was emotional. This was his last sliver of hope of getting Chiaki back, and she wasn't even here. Hajime wasn't thinking straight, he was sad and angry, angry at Monokuma, at the people here... at himself.</p><p>She bopped him on the head. "Don't talk to me like that." she scowled and dropped him.</p><p>Makoto walked over to the boy and held out his hand. "We're gonna get you out of here, but first can you please answer a few questions regarding the participants of you're killing game?" he asked.</p><p>The three looked at each other, then huddled together like they were having some sort of secret conversation. The brunette still glared at them with a passion. Finally, they turned around. The boy nodded. "My name is Shuuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective. This is Himiko Yumeno, Ultimate Mage, and this is Maki Harukawa, Ultimate... Child Caregiver." he hesitated on the last girl's Ultimate talent.</p><p>Makoto smiled. "My name is Makoto Naegi, Ultimate Lucky Student. Do you want to move to a different location?"</p><p>They ended up going to the cafeteria. Everyone was properly introduced, and Saihara spent a solid minute trying to comprehend why there were two Ultimate Detectives until he just gave up and rolled with it.</p><p>Makoto started asking questions. "First thing's first... are you sure you are the only survivors of the killing game?" he asked.</p><p>Saihara took a deep breath and nodded. "We're sure."</p><p>Makoto nodded. "I'm sorry. It was probably incredibly traumatic for all of you. It was for all of us as well."</p><p>Himiko blinked at them. "You all went through the same thing?" she questioned, monotone voice unwavering.</p><p>Each of them nodded in unison. Maki seemed to be having an existential crisis at that. "No... no, it can't be... Monokuma... he's so cruel..." she mumbled to herself.</p><p>Makoto decided to change the subject. "Regarding what my friend Hinata-kun said earlier, were any one of your fellow classmates named Chiaki Nanami, Ultimate Gamer?"</p><p>Saihara shook his head. "No, we didn't know anyone by that name or talent."</p><p>Hajime slammed his fists on the table. "She was on the list!" he yelled. "She was supposed to be here!"</p><p>Makoto put a hand on his arm. "Hey, we're getting to the bottom of this," he said reassuringly.</p><p>Kyouko stepped forward. She looked Saihara dead in the eye and said, "Then... did you happen to have a student by the name of Rantaro Amami?"</p><p>Silence. Saihara covered his mouth with his hand like he was trying not to cry. He took a few shaky breaths and nodded. Kyouko nodded. "Thought as much," she mumbled.</p><p>"What the hell are you going on about?!" Togami asked, scowling.</p><p>Kyouko pulled out the folded piece of paper and unfolded it, holding it up for people to see. "Nanami's name was crossed out, replaced by the name Rantaro Amami, I've made the deduction that they could be the same person."</p><p>"That's impossible!" Hajime shouted.</p><p>"I agree with that!" Saihara said right after that. "Rantaro didn't remember his Ultimate! He didn't remember much of anything when we first started!"</p><p>"<em>He?</em>" Mikan asked.</p><p>Silence. Hajime and Saihara had a stare-off. Mikan squeaked and fell to the ground, mumbling a string of apologizes. Kyouko put a finger to her chin in thinking. "Komaeda, you mentioned something about the Ultimate Talent Development Program, correct? Can I assume you remember the thing in its entirety?"</p><p>Komaeda nodded. "I'm actually surprised I am the only one who remembers. However..." he paused. "For the sake of privacy, I can only confirm Amami-kun was there."</p><p>"Why wasn't Chiaki there?" Hajime asked, still frustrated.</p><p>Komaeda's face contorted into something of both confusion, thinking, and awkwardness. "I... um... I don't really know how exactly to phrase it. You're better off with him telling you himself."</p><p>"He <em>can't</em>," Saihara said, slumping in his chair. "He's <em>dead</em>."</p><p>"But... what if he wasn't?" Makoto offered.</p><p>---</p><p>Silence. Makoto swallowed. "The... The killing game Nagito, Hinata-kun... and a few others was a simulation. Only one actually died... and that was Chiaki Nanami. But we're thinking she might have come to this killing game, but we aren't sure. Maybe... something similar is going on here."</p><p>Kyouko bopped her fist into her hand. "Yes! You all agreed to come here, right? You signed a wavier! I have it here!"</p><p>She pulled out a file case from her coat and pulled out another piece of paper, skimming through it and mumbling to herself. "If there's something in the fine print about the killings then... YES!" she said as she found what she was looking for. "'None of you will be subjected to any actual death, in fact any and all murders will be simulated, including executions. The 'dead' students will be stored in sleeping pods until the game ends. Tsumugi Shirogane is responsible for opening the room leading to the sleeping pods...' There's more but that's the important parts."</p><p>People were silent, then Maki stood up and flipped the table. "WHERE'S THE ROOM WITH THE SLEEPING PODS?!" she yelled.</p><p>She was breathing heavily, Saihara looked like he wanted to cry, Himiko was crying. Kyouko looked once more at the paper and replied, "It's a hidden room in the library." she explained.</p><p>Saihara stood up quickly. "I know where that is!" he exclaimed and started running, everyone following him.</p><p>They ran down to the basement and into a large, messy library. Saihara practically ripped the bookshelf off the walls and exposed the door. "We need a keycard though," he said, high on adrenaline and hope that his friends were actually alive. </p><p>Hajime bit his lip and stepped towards the door. He slipped his finger on the keycard pad and sighed. "I'm gonna bring him out," he announced.</p><p>Himiko lolled her head lazily. "Who's the weird angry guy talking about?" she asked.</p><p>Hajime sneezed and Izuru let out a long sigh. Saihara jumped back. "HOW THE FU-" he started shouting before the man before him shushed Saihara.</p><p>"Ugh, Jesus it's one of these," Izuru complained.</p><p>He peered into the keycard slot and blew air into it. He turned to Souda and held his hand out. "Piece of plastic," he demanded.</p><p>Souda scrambled to get the item in question out of his belt and handed it to Izuru. The black-haired Ultimate kept his palm open. "Something sharp, anything will do."</p><p>Souda handed him a screwdriver and Izuru engineered a make-shift keycard out of the items, scanning it through the scanner. "Aight, I've done my part." he sneezed again and Hajime opened his eyes.</p><p>The door opened and people filed inside.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I've gotten some interesting theories on what is probably going to be the biggest plottwist in this fic, but no one has guessed what it is yet.</p><p>I'll give you a hint. Pink, Blue, White.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Revelations... And Plot Twists...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I want to put a little warning for those who prefer canon at this point.</p><p>This story takes a lot of liberties with canon divergence and the AU, in general, is very very weird so this fic may not be for you if you have already read to this point and are like 'this isn't how it works in canon...'</p><p>Like I said, this is self-indulgent. I no longer care about how popular this gets or whatever. If you enjoy the story, great, if you don't, fine. But just know that this has taken a dive off the deep end and it's not coming back up anytime soon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm begging all of you right now to read the tags, they've been newly updated for this chapter and they are <b>IMPORTANT</b></p><p>Thank you and enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sleeping pods were there alright. Ten filled, and on at the head which seemed to be more of a charging station than a pod. Hajime ran around, checking every one of them, looking for his girlfriend. Saihara did the same, also seeming to look for people.</p><p>"Who do you want to release first?" Makoto asked Saihara.</p><p>Hajime snapped his head towards him. "Whichever one is Rantaro, we're letting him out first. He knows something about Chiaki-"</p><p>"Stop," Komaeda said. "Stop with that name. That person doesn't exist anymore."</p><p>He covered his ears. Hajime got... angry. He walked over to Komaeda and ripped his hands from his ears. "She does! She's alive! I have to believe that!" he screamed.</p><p>Makoto whimpered. Komaeda knew something, but he was keeping it private for the sake of Chiaki or Rantaro or whoever. He was keeping a secret that was either vital to their search or something that was probably going to end up being a big surprise.</p><p>Saihara pointed to one of the pods. "This one's Rantaro," he said.</p><p>Hajime rushed over. He looked inside at the green-haired man. He nearly cried. Makoto walked over, looking over at the expanse of buttons, and pressed one. It opened up and the person inside curled up, groaning. "Fuckin... I don't wanna get up..."</p><p>He slowly opened his eyes and they focus on a crying Saihara. "Shuuichi?" he mumbled. "What... the hell?"</p><p>Saihara leaned down to hug him. "I miss you so much!" he said. "I'm so happy you're alive!"</p><p>"I... wait, what?"</p><p>"Do you remember anything?"</p><p>Saihara let him go. Rantaro rubbed his head. "I... oh god I remember..." he rubbed his face with his palms. "Oh... fuck... I remember <em>everything</em>."</p><p>"Really?! Your Ultimate as well?!"</p><p>"Yes, it's..."</p><p>Rantaro stopped, eyes locking on Hajime's. His mouth dropped open. He blinked, shaking his head, and when Hajime was still there he got out of the pod and continued to stare. Hajime gave a little wave. "Hi... um... my name is Hajime Hinata and-"</p><p>"I know who you are," Rantaro said, smiling. "I missed you."</p><p>Hajime offered a crooked smile. "We've never met before?"</p><p>Rantaro's face dropped. He looked over at Komaeda, who seemed to be internally cringing. "He... doesn't remember..." he mouthed.</p><p>He started to cry. Saihara seemed distressed. "Rantaro! Are you okay?!"</p><p>Rantaro shook his head. "I... oh god... no... this isn't how this was supposed to go..." he mumbled, covering his face with his hands.</p><p>Hajime seemed confused. "Hey... um... I'm sorry but I'm just trying to find Chiaki Nanami. Do you know where she is?"</p><p>Rantaro froze. he looked up at Hajime in... almost disgust. Komaeda cleared his throat. "You wanna tell him?" he asked Rantaro.</p><p>The other bit his lip and shook his head. "Do you want me to?" Komaeda offered.</p><p>Rantaro nodded. "Go ahead."</p><p>"Okay then." Komaeda clapped. "Hinata... may I introduce Rantaro Nanami, Ultimate Gamer. Amami was a typo made by the people who made the list, and it made it look like Nanami was Amami. Funny, huh?"</p><p>Hajime furrowed his brow. Makoto got it right away, covering his mouth with his hand. "Wait, I'm still confused. Are you Chiaki's brother or-"</p><p>"That's not my name, Hajime." Rantaro interrupted. </p><p>That shut him up. He blinked. "What?"</p><p>Rantaro took a long, dramatic sigh. "This is giving me so much dysphoria. God!" he said, putting his hands on his hips. "My name is Rantaro Nanami! Ultimate Gamer! Get it through your head! You did once, you can do it again!"</p><p>"Wait, I'm confused! Please, tell me what you mean!"</p><p>"Don't you get it? Chiaki's a deadname! That <em>girl </em>is dead! I'm a <em>boy</em>, Hajime! I've been a boy for the longest time! I'm fucking transgender!"</p><p>---</p><p>No one said a word. People were... shocked. Especially Saihara. "You... never told me?" he whispered.</p><p>Rantaro rolled his eyes. "You didn't need to know," he replied.</p><p>Hajime looked like he wanted to break down. "I..." he couldn't form a coherent sentence. </p><p>Rantaro rubbed his arm. "Hope's Peak was really good with supplying Testosterone, even in the killing game. Although..." he coughed. "I think my ribs are probably cracked at the moment... wearing a binder while sleeping probably wasn't smart," he mumbled the last part to himself.</p><p>Hajime stuttered before finally letting out a, "You're... alive?"</p><p>He started crying. "You're alive!" he cheered. "Oh my God, you're alive!"</p><p>He ran over and hugged Rantaro, making the other wince in pain. "Ah... I need to take this thing off..." he whined. </p><p>Hajime buried his face into Rantaro's chest. "I don't care if you're a boy or a girl, you're still alive... and I still love you."</p><p>Rantaro smiled. "I still love you too."</p><p>"But I still don't understand, you... you were in the simulation."</p><p>Rantaro frowned. "Hajime... I wasn't in that killing game. I heard about it but I wasn't an actual participant. The AI that Fujisaki-kun made me into was of the form you knew of me before we actually started school. The assumption would be that I died before the game actually happened... instead I was transported here, to this killing game. My memories were wiped mostly. I remember most of it now, while we were in school I did transition, starting from about halfway through, actually."</p><p>Maki smiled at him. "Can I just say you transitioned really well? I don't think any of us knew."</p><p>"That's kinda the entire point." Rantaro giggled. "Regardless, I'm ready to leave. You can explain whatever the fuck is going on here when we get out. And I'll explain more of my side of the story."</p><p>"Ah! Right!" Makoto said, running around and unlocking each of the sleeping pods.</p><p>People woke up and emerged from the pods. One of them let out a, very loud actually, "FUCK!" when he woke up. Saihara rolled his eyes and some other girl called over to him, "FUCKING CALM DOWN AND STOP GETTING BLUE BALLS FROM YOUR SISTER! SHE DOESN'T WANT TO FUCK YOU EVEN IN THE AFTERLIFE!"</p><p>Maki sighed and facepalmed. Rantaro chuckled. </p><p>Soon enough... everyone was out, except for two. Saihara stopped Makoto at one and guided him to the charger-looking one. "That's Tsumugi... I don't think we're ready to let her out yet," he whispered.</p><p>Makoto nodded and opened the charger one. That one opened up more impressively. Bright blue eyes opened and a white-haired robot walked out, scanning everything in the room before smiling. "I'm alive?" he asked.</p><p>Saihara smiled. "Yes, Keebo, you're alive."</p><p>The robot smiled and reached his arms out to hug Saihara, who seemed like his ribs were going to be crushed from that one action.</p><p>Then someone popped the question. "Where Kokichi?"</p><p>One girl with steam-punk goggles on her head snorted. "Never heard of him. Let's go!" she started to walk out until Maki grabbed her by the shoulder and pointed to Saihara, who seemed to be depressed and sad. "I... couldn't find him," he admitted.</p><p>A girl with loopy braids on her head spat on the ground. "Good! We don't need that degenerate around here anyways!"</p><p>The boy Maki was standing next to groaned and tilted his head back. "Let's stop talking, you all are going to make me feel bad!"</p><p>"Kokichi... Ouma-san?" Makoto asked for confirmation.</p><p>Saihara nodded. "I don't know why he isn't here," he said.</p><p>Komaeda walked up and put his arm around Makoto's shoulders. "The Ultimate Supreme Leader, correct?"</p><p>Saihara nodded again. Komaeda licked his lips before dragging them through his teeth. "Then that probably means... he never died in the first place."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Trans Rantaro / Chiaki is Rantaro is a theory I had before I found out the full lore of Danganronpa, and I realized that technically that is impossible... BUT DOESN'T IT MAKE SO MUCH SENSE :0</p><p>Like, if they were connected, and Chiaki died but actually didn't and transitioned in Rantaro then attended the V3 killing game it would be obvious he wouldn't remember much since he had already been in a killing game previous to it and thought he could warn the others about it but OOP MEMORY WIPE! It just clicked in my head for me after watching not even a Danganronpa vid it was one of my friend's horror game playthroughs.</p><p>I feel like I'm going to get hate for that but... I don't really care anymore? This got so out of hand but I really like it still :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Back To You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So like... I just kinda wanted everyone to be alive from V3 because... leave me alone I was sad when most of them died. ;-;</p><p>I actually think I physically cried during Kaede's execution... Kokichi's death and Katio's death. And Keebo's. ;-;</p><p>ButlowkeywascheeringwhenKorkdiedbecauselowkeydon'tlikehimsorrytoalltheKorkkinsincestisanonoforme.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People boarded the plane, one after another, talking to each other, some were just silent, others were clinging to their friends or lovers as they got on.</p><p>Komaeda and Makoto were talking to Saihara. "What do you mean he could still be alive?"</p><p>Komaeda shrugged. "You told me he was crushed by a hydraulic press, however, you never saw the body. Isn't it possible that instead of a person, it simply crushed a bag of blood to make it <em>look </em>like he died?"</p><p>Saihara put a finger to his chin. "That... is possible... and actually sounds like something Kokichi would do. But then where is he now?"</p><p>"Where else would a Supreme Leader go? Back to the place he rules."</p><p>"And where is that, Nagito?" Makoto asked.</p><p>Komaeda looked at him as though it was obvious. "Russia, obviously."</p><p>Makoto choked. "I'm sorry, <em>Russia</em>?"</p><p>Saihara crossed his arms. "There is no way Kokichi is all the way in Russia."</p><p>"Where else is he then?" Komaeda asked him.</p><p>Silence. Saihara pursed his lips. "And... you think we should go to Russia to find him?"</p><p>Komaeda nodded. "We'll drop off you're friends with the rest of the people at Hope's Peak, and then refuel and go to Russia to find Kokichi and come home. Sounds good?"</p><p>"Do you really believe we can find him there?"</p><p>"I'm not sure... but I'm trusting my luck on this one. And hoping we don't get into a plane crash."</p><p>Makoto slapped his ass to get him to shut up, a method that has proven to be incredibly effective. Makoto smiled at Saihara. "We'll be fine," he assured him.</p><p>People took their seats, Izuru came out and told everyone the same thing he said while they were coming here, and began flying. Then Makoto went up and explained what had happened and why they were here and where they would be going. Most people were pretty accepting of it. Makoto then made his rounds around the plane to make sure everyone was safe.</p><p>While he did he overheard a very interesting conversation between Rantaro and Mikan.</p><p>"Um... if you want me too... when we get back and I have access to my medical equipment, I can remove those for you?"</p><p>Rantaro looked down at his chest, then back at Mikan. "You can yeet my teets?" he asked.</p><p>Komaeda leaned over his seat to give Rantaro a high-five. "Yeet the teets, bro!"</p><p>Rantaro looked so excited at the mention of that. "But... can you actually? Can you actually deletus my teetus?"</p><p>Mikan giggled and nodded. "I can! But... only if you want to. I don't have the proper equipment to do bottom-surgery, if I did I'd offer that as well, but I can perform top-surgery and I'm sure you can ask the Ultime Inventor about packers... but I'd have to make sure they were properly cleaned and fitted for you. I am the Ultimate Nurse after all."</p><p>Rantaro smiled widely. "I'd love that. Thank you, Tsumiki-san."</p><p>Makoto let out a smile of his own.</p><p>---</p><p>Unloading everyone and getting ready to head to Russia ended up being a bigger process than it needed to be. They ended up postponing the trip for three days because of it. </p><p>But within that time Rantaro was set to get top surgery and would be flat-chested and mostly healed by the time they got back. He was really excited about it and Hajime was just happy to see him happy.</p><p>They invaded Hope's Peak's supplies and had even more people in the dorms and a few in makeshift rooms. Makoto felt absolutely exhausted by the end of it all and collapsed into his bed the day before they were set to leave.</p><p>Komaeda ruffled his hair. "I'm guessing you need some well-deserved sleep, don't you?"</p><p>Makoto nodded and turned over at Komaeda, who was sitting against the headboard of the bed in theirs and two other's room. The other two, Hajime and Rantaro, slept in the extra futon kept in every room right beside them, but they weren't there at the moment. Rantaro was getting measurements done with Mikan and basic prep for the surgery and Hajime was accompanying him.</p><p>Komaeda shook off his shoes and slipped into Makoto's arms, feeling the smaller boy cuddle up to him immediately. "Stuff has been so stressful lately," Makoto complained. "I just want to cuddle with you and stay where nothing bad will happen."</p><p>He felt Komaeda gently smooth down his hair and lean down to kiss his forehead. "I agree. But once we get Ouma-san we can settle back into a kind of routine. We'll have everyone, and then you can go about spreading hope. I believe in you."</p><p>Makoto looked up at Komaeda. "Do you really think we can jumpstart humanity again? Do you think we can get things back to normal?"</p><p>Komaeda shrugged. "Nothing broken can really ever be fixed exactly the way it was... but I truly believe that after the most Despair inducing incident in history... there's bound to be the most Hopeful day in history right after that. And I think you're going to be the one to kickstart it."</p><p>Makoto held Komaeda closer to him. "You have too much faith in me," he mumbled, burying his face into Komaeda's chest to hide the blush creeping onto his cheeks.</p><p>Komaeda chuckled and sank his fingers into Makoto's hair. "Maybe... but that's never a bad thing."</p><p>Makoto pulled him by the collar to shut him up with kisses. "You sap," he mumbled.</p><p>Komaeda shut his mouth in favor of kissing Makoto more, gently poking his tongue against Makoto's lips until he let him in, exploring his mouth slowly. Makoto let out a small whine at the action and then sighed as he pushed back.</p><p>God, what he wouldn't give to stay like this.</p><p>Unfortunately, after a few minutes, there was a knock on the door and the two had to part. Hajime walked in with Rantaro who was tightly crossing his arms over his chest. He smiled at the two as Komaeda sat up. "Top surgery is a go tomorrow at noon. You guys are leaving right before that, right?"</p><p>Komaeda nodded. "Me, Makoto, Hinata-kun, Saihara-san, Harukawa-san, Souda, Kirigiri, and Togami are all boarding tomorrow at 10:30 am. We'll be back as soon as we can. We'll all wish you a speedy recovery while we're gone."</p><p>Rantaro smiled even wider. "Right. We're gonna get some sleep now, and I'm guessing you two are doing the same." Then he shot finger guns at them with one hand, other still covering his unbound chest, he needed the break after so long of the rib-crushing fabric. "If y'all are gonna fuck, take it somewhere else."</p><p>Komaeda rolled his eyes. "The same applies to you two." he stuck his tongue out.</p><p>Rantaro scoffed over-dramatically and placed his free hand right against his collar bones in feign offense. "Disgustang," he whispered with a smile.</p><p>"Go to sleep, you meme lord." </p><p>Hajime flicked the lights off and Komaeda laid back down and snuggled into Makoto's arms once again. "Good night." he murmured and gave Makoto one last kiss.</p><p>The other was already asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rantaro's transition is kinda hard for me to write but I'm hoping it's accurate to what an actual transition is like. I do wear a binder for cosplay and trust me they are sons of bitches in clothing form. I don't know how you ftm peeps do it, I can barely go six hours without dying. Props to you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. You'll Always Be My Ritual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Heading to Russia to find Mr. Ultimate Supreme Leader himself c:</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GET UR GOOGLE TRANSLATE READY FOLKS</p><p>Also I'm about ready to turn off comments because y'all keep reminding me that this isn't how canon goes and i want to chuck myself off a bridge. I've said before this is not canon, I'm just here to have fun. So shut the fuck up and enjoy the fic or go back to your little hole. :)</p><p>That sounded so savage I'm so sorry to those who are being chill. XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makoto was jittery on the plane. Komaeda was mostly silent since he was dozing on his lap, but it was probably the way to avoid questions from his boyfriend and the others. Makoto had a million and a half things to ask him. He knew things the others didn't, remembered things that no one else did. While Makoto could remember bits and pieces from certain events, he couldn't put together a proper memory if he tried.</p><p>Every time he closed his eyes he was attacked by random memories of the students they had rescued. One was very vivid, if not vague.</p><p>It was of a short purple-haired boy flirting with Komaeda. This was probably before they were dating, but Komaeda seemed indifferent to him, even if he was kind of persistent. Saihara was in the memory as well, watching by Makoto's side with fingers clamped tight to his arms. It was weird.</p><p>Speak of the devil, Saihara walked over and leaned down to talk to Makoto, keeping their voices quiet. "Naegi-kun, has Komaeda-kun told you anything about his experiences with Kokichi?"</p><p>Makoto shook his head. "He hasn't told me a thing. The only thing he mentioned was back at the house..."</p><p>While the group had been waiting for Souda to finish filling up the plane's fuel tank, Komaeda had run upstairs for about five minutes then came back down with a black cross-body bag under his hoodie, and when Makoto inquired about it he simply smiled and replied with, "In case we have trouble finding Ouma-san."</p><p>"...but I have no idea what he meant."</p><p>Saihara nodded. "If I know anything about Kokichi it's that he's a lying little bastard... but he did care about us. That I'm sure of. So why he abandoned us is a mystery to me. I have so many questions for him... and Komaeda-kun is the closest person that is able to answer even a few of them."</p><p>"You're smart, like Kirigiri, right?" Makoto said. "Then I'm sure with you and her working together we'll find Ouma-san in no time, then you can ask him whatever you like."</p><p>Saihara cracked a smile. "Thank you, Naegi-kun."</p><p>"Hey, we're landing here soon." Izuru's voice over the intercom rang throughout the plane.</p><p>Komaeda shot up and stepped out. Makoto sputtered before following him. Komaeda walked into the cockpit to where Izuru was piloting the plane. "Hey... Kamakura-san." he started. "I have a favor to ask."</p><p>"What?" Izuru replied, flicking some of the switches.</p><p>"I need you to stay for a bit longer. If we're going to get to Kokichi, we have to go to the President's house. But they won't let us in right away."</p><p>"What are you proposing I do about that?"</p><p>Komaeda drew his mouth into a thin line and replied with, "You've absorbed the ability of the Ultimate Linguist, correct?"</p><p>Izuru simply nodded. Komaeda cleared his throat and asked, "<em>A ty govorish' po russki?</em>"</p><p>Makoto blinked. Izuru sighed. "<em>Da</em>," he said back.</p><p>Komaeda smiled. "Perfect. You're better at it than me so I was wondering if you could do the talking at the front gate? Please?"</p><p>Izuru groaned. He locked his red eyes onto Komaeda's. "Fine, if you need me too, then I will."</p><p>"Thank you, Kamakura-kun!"</p><p>"Shut it."</p><p>Heading back Makoto questioned Komaeda. "What was that? I didn't know you spoke Russian."</p><p>Komaeda shrugged. "I'm conversational but not fluent. Kamakura-kun is better at it than I am. Ouma-san taught me a bit and I picked it up after that."</p><p>Makoto smiled. "That's... really cool."</p><p>Komaeda smiled back. "Thanks..."</p><p>"Landing in Moscow, Russia," Izuru spoke over the intercom once again.</p><p>---</p><p>They may or may not have landed in the field behind the President's house. Surprisingly, they didn't get shot. Komaeda explained Kokichi knew about the plane and has given it access to land here. Saihara was skeptical. "Kokichi is Japanese, there's no reason why he should be here, no less be in the <em>President's</em> house."</p><p>Komaeda smiled at him. "Wasn't always the <i>President</i> of Russia, at least until Ouma-san came here."</p><p>"I don't follow."</p><p>"He'll explain."</p><p>As expected, there were guards at the doors. Izuru stepped forward and started speaking with them.</p><p>"<em>U vas net prava syuda vkhodit'! Pokazhite nam svoye udostovereniye lichnosti!</em>" one of the two shouted at them</p><p>Izuru rolled his eyes. "<em>YA Izuru Kamakura i gosti iz Akademii Pik Nadezhdy. My zdes', chtoby uvidet' Kokichi Ouma.</em>"</p><p>The guards looked at each other, confused. One of them spoke. "<em>K prezidentu ne puskayut, posetiteley ne prinimayut</em>."</p><p>"<em>Dazhe po pryamomu prikazu Monokuma</em>?" Izuru asked, crossing his arms.</p><p>The guards went rigid. Izuru smirked. "<em>Vy ... vy, deti, znayete Monokuma</em>?"</p><p>Izuru nodded, lying through his teeth. "<em>Da, i yesli vy nas ne vpustite, nam pridetsya yego pozvat', i on poshlet svoyu armiyu dlya vtorzheniya v stranu, ya yasno vyrazhayus'?</em>"</p><p>The guards immediately bowed. One of them opened the back doors. "<em>Preuspevat'</em>."</p><p>"<em>Spasibo</em>," Izuru said and gestured for everyone to walk inside. "They said we can go in."</p><p>Everyone filed inside. Makoto saw the guards talking on their walkie-talkies, no idea what they were saying, hopefully letting everyone know they weren't threats. "Where do we go from here?" he asked Komaeda.</p><p>Komaeda shrugged, looking around the room. "This place is just as big, if not bigger, than Hope's Peak. I have no earthly idea where he is at the moment... but I do know where he might be."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>Komaeda grabbed Makoto's hand and ran to the front of the group. "Okay! This is how it's going to go! Saihara-san and Kirigiri-san will go on the bottom floor and Togami and Harukawa-san will check the second floor. Hinata-kun and Souda-kun will check the third floor and Makoto and I will check the top floor. If you cannot find him within an hour then please meet back here. Is everyone okay with that?"</p><p>People nodded and Komaeda smiled. "Perfect. See you guys in an hour."</p><p>Komaeda whisked Makoto into the elevator and pressed the button for the fourth and top floor. "You seem very confident about this," Makoto said as the doors closed. "Mind telling me what your plan is?"</p><p>"Trust me, I know what I'm doing."</p><p>"Nagito, I do trust you. But I'd like to be in the loop please."</p><p>Komaeda trained his eyes on Makoto, pulling him close and kissing him suddenly. "Makoto... "</p><p>"Hey, don't distract me with kisses!"</p><p>Komaeda just kissed him again, keeping his mouth shut until the reached the floor. Then he pulled him down the hallways. "I'll explain a little bit of it. Ouma-san has direct access to all of the camera systems, but his room is the only one that has a camera that goes to him and him alone. It's a privacy thing and can be overwritten in emergencies. However..."</p><p>The opened a door on the end of the hallway and lead Makoto in. The room in question was a large bedroom with a kingsized canopy bed with lavender sheets in the middle. There was a desk off to the side and two doors on either side of the bed, one probably leading to a bathroom and the other to a closet. There was a TV and a couch in a little nook with a minifridge right next to it. The room was dimly lit with purple and blue fairy lights against the dark purple walls</p><p>"Wow..." Makoto breathed. "This is Ouma-san's room?"</p><p>Komaeda closed the door. "Yup, and there's the camera." he pointed at a small black bow pointed at the bed.</p><p>Makoto stared. "Okay? What exactly do we need to do? He's not in here."</p><p>Komaeda walked over and shed his hoodie, folding it over the couch and throwing the black bag he brought on the bed. "Long time ago I made an agreement with Ouma-san and he let me borrow a few items. Stuff happened and wasn't able to give them back."</p><p>"I don't follow?"</p><p>Komaeda took a deep breath before crossing his arms and pulling off his shirt, revealing what was underneath. Makoto gasped and turned bright red. Black leather straps woven into intricate patterns across Komaeda's chest and down into his pants revealed themselves to him. Komaeda fluffed his hair and reached over to open the bag. "DON'T OPEN IT!" Makoto yelled, covering his face with his hand.</p><p>Komaeda raised an eyebrow. "Makoto, it's fine," he said, pulling out a variety of items. </p><p>Lube and condoms were the first things that came out, then a chain and collar, cat ears (?), more leather stuff, and a variety of items Makoto didn't know the names of. This was not happening. "What... what kind of agreement did you and Ouma-san make?"</p><p>Komaeda ignored the question and sat on the bed to remove his pants. Long black socks clung to his legs and thighs, held up by black garters on short black shorts. He adjusted his position so his legs were bent on either side of him and he reached out to Makoto. "Makoto, baby... Make love to me here?"</p><p>This was <em>not </em>happening.</p><p>"I... uh... Nagito I-"</p><p>"C'mon, baby. We've done it before. Don't you wanna fuck me?"</p><p>He sounded so genuine, Makoto almost lost every shred of composure. Until he heard running footsteps. He blinked, then turned around just as the door opened.</p><p>"You fucktard! You said you'd let me watch!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Sorry To My Unknown Lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NOTE: Smut chapters are going out tomorrow for all the censored scenes and some extras.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Google translate alert! Please have google translate at the ready... or if you understand Russian you probably won't need it... but for the ones that do!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boy in front of Makoto was anything but what he expected. He was short, shorter than him if that was even possible, with dark purple hair flipped out at the sides. He wore mostly white with a checkered bandana around his neck and a black hat that looked like something police would wear with an emblem on it.</p><p>Kokichi Ouma. Ultime Supreme Leader.</p><p>Komaeda beamed. He stood up and walked over to Kokichi, picking him up in a hug. "Good to see you too," he said. </p><p>Kokichi slapped his back to let him down. "Do you really have the <em>audacity </em>to sneak into my home and go into my bed and attempt to have hot kinky sex with your boyfriend <em>without </em>letting me get popcorn first?" he said, acting offended. "You son of a bitch."</p><p>Komaeda rolled his eyes. "First of all... that's not why we're here. Second of all, I told you we were gonna film it and send it to you which was more convenient. We just didn't get a chance with the Killing Games happening."</p><p>Kokichi frowned. "Ah... so you two went through that as well... I see." he murmured. "Okay, then why are you here?"</p><p>He put his hands on his hips. Makoto took the opportunity to throw Komaeda's jacket over him in a half attempts to cover him. He knew that Komaeda wasn't the biggest fan of being seen naked, so it surprised him that he was this unfazed by it. He put the jacket on but left it opened. "We're here with a few others, including Saihara-san."</p><p>Kokichi's face went through a variety of emotions before settling on an uneasy smile. "Shumai is here?" Komaeda nodded. "Ah... okay!" Kokichi clapped his hands once. "Tell him I'm not here!"</p><p>He turned around to walk out the door but Komaeda turned him around. "Kokichi..." he warned.</p><p>Kokichi glared at him. "<em>Mne ne nuzhno slushat' tebya, shlyukha</em>." he retorted.</p><p>Komaeda frowned. "<em>Eto ne ochen' krasivo." </em>he replied.</p><p>Kokichi blinked in surprise. Makoto knew they'd be here for a while, so he sat down on the bed. Kokichi looked Komaeda up and down. "<em>Suka, kogda ty nauchilsya govorit' po-russki?</em>" he asked.</p><p>"<em>Udivitel'no, chto vy mozhete uznat' za takoye korotkoye vremya</em>." Komaeda said with a smile.</p><p>They talked for a bit more, Makoto not understanding a word of it.</p><p>"<em>Pochemu ya dolzhen vsekh videt'? Ne to chtoby oni byli by rady menya videt'</em>." Kokichi snarled.</p><p>Komaeda sighed. "<em>Potomu chto, yesli vy, ya sokhranyu svoyu chast' sdelki</em>."</p><p>Kokichi raised an eyebrow. "<em>Ty ser'yezno na etot raz?</em>"</p><p>Komaeda nodded. Kokichi bit his lip. "I... while that is tempting... I can't."</p><p>Makoto looked up. That was... unexpected. "What do you mean?" he asked, standing up.</p><p>Kokichi rubbed his arm. "I... don't think I can face my Shumai anymore." he laughed. "After all, he probably only sees me for what I am, a filthy liar and a coward."</p><p>Makoto ran over and grasped Kokichi's hands in his own. "No! I'm sure that's not true! Why would you think Saihara-san would think that?"</p><p>"Why wouldn't he? Seeing me alive... he'd know I ran away instead of dying for you all like the plan was. He'd think I was horrible, wouldn't he?" Kokichi was smiling the entire time, but Makoto could see the pain in his eyes. </p><p>"Saihara-san doesn't hate you. He was sad when you weren't among the others."</p><p>Kokichi's eyes widened. "They... They're alive?! Rantaro, Kaede... oh fuck... they <em>are</em> alive, aren't they?" </p><p>He ripped his hand out of Makoto's and covered his face. "No no no no no... No, I can't see him."</p><p>"Kokichi..." Komaeda interrupted, stareing the boy dead in the eyes. "<em>Govorit' s nim</em>."</p><p>Kokichi sighed. "Fine. Take me to Shumai."</p><p>---</p><p>They waited downstairs, Kokichi hiding behind a freshly clothed Komaeda. Makoto found it slightly stupid. He was told Kokichi Ouma was super confident, someone who, whilst a true pacifist, wouldn't hesitate to put someone in their place with his words. He must really make a good Supreme Leader.</p><p>People walked down to see them. Saihara raised an eyebrow. "Did you find him?" he asked.</p><p>Komaeda patted Kokichi from behind him. The other grumbled and stepped out.</p><p>The world kind of zeroed in on those two. Saihara and Kokichi. Kokichi smield and gave a little wave. "Hi... um. I'm sorry."</p><p>Saihara stepped closer and Kokichi continued to ramble. "Hey, so apparently a bunch of shit happened and I didn't die! Haha... I... I put a bag of blood instead and I don't know how but it didn't register on the camera last minute. I was able to escape from there and came here... I guess it didn't hit me until later that I was kind of being a coward. God, I hate cowards."</p><p>Saihara said nothing, and then he was so close to Kokichi... inches apart. The other didn't even notice. "I feel kinda dumb now but... hey, are you listening to me?"</p><p>Kokichi yelled in surprise when Saihara grabbed him and lifted him up, laughing and crying happy tears. "I can't believe it! You're alive! You're actually alive! I missed you!"</p><p>Makoto saw Maki grumbled, arms crossing over her chest in a disapproving manner. </p><p>Saihara reached up and gently touched Kokichi's cheek. "I missed you..." he trailed off.</p><p>They kissed. Kokichi certainly didn't look like he was expecting it, but he didn't look like he was complaining, draping his arms over Saihara's shoulders and sighing blissfully.</p><p>Maki lost it, she tried to charge at them but Kyouko held her back. "Calm down." she hissed.</p><p>"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?!" Maki shouted.</p><p>Kokichi looked up, breaking the kiss, shrinking in Saihara's grasp. "Ah, right. You guys don't like me."</p><p>He slipped out of Saihara's arms and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, but while it was nice to see you all, I have no interest in mingling with you anymore. I have my duties of here in Russia after all."</p><p>"Kokichi," Komaeda warned. "We are taking you with us."</p><p>"Yeah, we're not taking no for an answer here," Saihara said, grabbing his hand.</p><p>Kokichi took a deep breath. "They don't want me back there. I know that for a fact. None of them want me to return to the class." he said quite seriously.</p><p>Saihara squeezed his hand tighter. "That's not true! I-"</p><p>"Even if I wanted to go back I couldn't. The situation has gotten... complicated."</p><p>Kyouko raised an eyebrow. "Complicated how?" she asked.</p><p>Kokichi cleared his throat. "Recently my second command died. No idea how... one day he just passed out and we haven't been able to figure out why. We found traces of some kind of deadly poison in his veins, but I'm having my doubts with some of my members. He was the one I would put in charge if I had to leave, in fact he was the one taking care of this country while I participated in the killing game." he bit his lip. "But then he just died. I don't want to assume he got assassinated by one of the other members in a desperate attempt to get to the top. After all, we at D. I. C. E. have a strict no-killing rule-"</p><p>"That has to be a lie." Maki barked.</p><p>Togami pushed his glasses up his nose. "Then may we make a deal?"</p><p>Kokichi raised an eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"</p><p>"We help you solve this case, and you come with us."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OH BUDDY IT'S BEEN A WHILE</p><p>I am so so sorry for not updating. Guess what? Life decided to once again kick me right in the balls and stuff has been rough, on top of having no inspiration at all and just really wanting to read mindless smut all day.</p><p>I will try and see if I can get this rolling again and back on track but who knows. Once again, am really sorry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Bim Bam Blah Let's Solve The Case</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kyouko and Saihara would get along ✧famously✧</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am trying so so hard with this fic. I've lost almost all my motivation for it and I'm sorry because I don't want to drop off the face of the earth :(</p><p>I really don't want to feel like I have to keep working on this fic however I have to find motivation somewhere and it's just not here.</p><p>Look at all this motivation I have. "         "</p><p>I'll find it. Does anyone have any tips for getting in the mood to write or is my ADHD brain just slipping out of this hyper fixation??</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kokichi blinked a few times, before letting out a dry laugh. "Solve the case? What on earth do you mean?"</p><p>"Well, clearly there is a sense of distrust between you and some of your DICE members. If we can prove who exactly committed the crime and eliminate them, you would be able to leave with no worries after all." Togami said, crossing his arms. "Does that clear some things up?"</p><p>Saihara grabbed Kokichi by the hand. "Kokichi. We need you to come back with us. I need you to come back with us." he said.</p><p>Maki glared. "Why are you so focused on bringing him back with us?!" she snarled. "He's nothing more than a lying little gremlin."</p><p>"Thanks, I feel the same way about you," Kokichi said, deadpanning. "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't need to go anywhere, I'm happy here."</p><p>He started walking off, boots clicking with every step. Saihara stared at him before breaking into a run and following him around the corner. Kyouko looked over at Togami. "We're solving this case, aren't we?"</p><p>Togami smirked. "Oh, 100 percent."</p><p>Makoto facepalmed.</p><p>Kokichi hugged himself as he headed towards his room. He wanted to get out of here as fast as possible. "Kokichi wait!" Saihara called after him.</p><p>"Go home, Shumai," he said. "I'm not in the mood."</p><p>Saihara grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a hug. "Kokichi, please, for once in your life, <em>listen to me</em>."</p><p>Kokichi was silent. He swallowed hard and gently hugged Saihara back. "Fine. Say your peace."</p><p>Saihara hugged him tighter. "Listen, when you died, you had no idea how sad you made me. I was ready to jump off a fucking bridge. I had to stay strong for Maki and Himiko, but it's hard, y'know?" he whispered. "I love you so much, and I can't bear the thought of being without you. I know there are others that would welcome you back, please just give us a chance to solve this case and we can finally..." he choked back a sob. "It's just so good to see you again."</p><p>Kokichi curled his fists against Saihara's back. "Shumai, you know I love you too... that's not a lie, but I'm putting on a mask for everyone else, and it's starting to feel like it's made of lead."</p><p>Silence. Saihara pulled away just enough so he could press his forehead against Kokichi's. "Hey, you don't have to wear that anymore. Not for me, okay?"</p><p>Kokichi's expression shifted through a lot of different emotions, before settling on happiness. He jumped up and kissed Saihara, smiling. "I love you so so much, Shumai! I want to spend the rest of my life with you too! Okay, you've convinced me! I'll let you and your friends help me solve the case!"</p><p>"You will?"</p><p>Kyouko had walked into the room without either of their knowledge. Kokichi nodded furiously. "Of course! Since we've got two detectives on the case it should be a piece of cake after all!" he said.</p><p>Kyouko smiled and nodded once. "Thank you, Ouma-kun. I promise we will do our best in order to solve the mystery."</p><p>---</p><p>"So this is the security footage from that night, the night before I came back from the killing game."</p><p>Kokichi clicked the button and Kyouko and Saihara leaned down to look at it, Togami observing from afar, and Makoto holding Komaeda's arms around him as he scanned the footage as well.</p><p>The screen showed a young man talking with a young lady, then it showed them walking into a bar-like area. They both ordered what looked like vodka shots, clinked their glasses together, and then downed them.</p><p>Ten seconds later the man was coughing, hacking up blood. The woman looked very distressed as he fell to the floor, dead.</p><p>Saihara stood up properly and put a finger to his chin. "Is it possible this lady here, or someone else, laced the vodka beforehand?"</p><p>Kokichi shook his head. The bartender poured from the same bottle, and I've questioned him thoroughly already. The man is loyal to me alone, he wouldn't have laced the glass no matter what."</p><p>Kyouko cocked her head. "Could it possibly have been...?"</p><p>"... a slow-acting poison that only..."</p><p>"... went into effect during that time frame..."</p><p>"... give to him earlier in the day by someone else?"</p><p>Kyouko and Saihara made eye contact, then broke into giggles. Kokichi looked at them, very confused, but then shook it off. "That's entirely possible. Do you want to see exactly who he interacted with throughout the entire day?" he asked.</p><p>"Yes please," Saihara replied.</p><p>Kokichi typed in a few things on the computer and showed a fast motion of following this guy around. Saihara squinted at the screen, watching closely. "Wait, back up a bit," he asked.</p><p>"You catch that too?" Kyouko noted.</p><p>Saihara nodded. "I think so..."</p><p>The footage rewinded to show a scene where the man and another member were hugging, the other member's back turned towards the camera. Saihara slammed his hand on the pause button and pointed at the screen. "That, that right there."</p><p>Kokichi blinked. "What?"</p><p>Kyouko nodded. "Absolutely, that has to be it."</p><p>"I'm confused, guys?" Kokichi tried again.</p><p>Saihara bopped his closed fist into his hand. "That man knew there was a blind spot there that would show what he was doing, administrating the poison while he hugged the guy! Clever indeed!"</p><p>Kyouko smiled. "Then he left and thought his hands were clean, and then proceeded to go about his day while this man died."</p><p>She also pointed to the screen. "Who is the man that hugged your second in command in this video?"</p><p>Kokichi stared at the detectives in bewilderment. "Uh, that would be Lt. Gatsby Samozvanets. Are you saying he..." something clicked in his mind. "I believe you 100%. Of course, it was him, he's been after my spot for years."</p><p>He smiled at them. "Thank you, detectives."</p><p>Kyouko crossed her arms. "We're not out of the woods yet. We need to get him to confess first."</p><p>Komaeda smiled. "I think I can assist with that part."</p><p>---</p><p>A knock on the door. "Come in," Kokichi said.</p><p>The Lieutenant opened the doors and came in, giving a bit of a bow of respect to Kokichi, who was sitting with his feet propped up on the desk. "President, may I ask why you called me here?"</p><p>Kokichi frowned. "I know what you did."</p><p>The Lieutenant blinked. "I'm sorry?" he asked.</p><p>"I know you killed Khoro, don't deny it I know it was you."</p><p>"I think you must be mistaken sir."</p><p>"The only thing I am mistaken on is..."</p><p>"... the fact that I ever thought appointing you as even a Lieutenant was a good idea," Komaeda spoke into the microphone that would go directly to Kokichi, him saying the exact words he voiced to him. "If we're being honest here, I should've known better than to trust you with any sort of power."</p><p>The Lieutenant scoffed. "I am greatly offended that you would accuse me of <em>murder</em>. You have no evidence."</p><p>Kokichi rested his head on his cheek. "I had some of the highest-trained detectives go on the case, they both concluded that you, in fact, were the killer. It'd be better now if you fess up."</p><p>"I will do no such thing. Why should I admit to a crime I never committed."</p><p>"Because if you don't then you will be killed."</p><p>Lying through his teeth, that was what Kokichi was good at, and Komaeda knew that. He smiled as he watched on the screens as the Lieutenant sputtered. "B-But DICE has a strict no-killing policy!" he tried to argue.</p><p>Kokichi chuckled. "Yes, and you broke that policy. An eye for an eye, Lieutenant."</p><p>"Okay, fine! I killed him, happy?!"</p><p>Kokichi cracked a smile. Komaeda laced his fingers together. "You two sure make a terrifying team." Makoto breathed.</p><p>Komaeda hummed. "That's what I like to hear. This entire meeting is being recorded..."</p><p>"... you will be escorted out of the country first thing tomorrow. Pack your things."</p><p>The Lieutenant sighed in defeat. He turned around only the gasp, the impact of the thing hitting the back of his throat throwing him onto Kokichi's desk, splattering blood everywhere. Kokichi was in shock. He looked up to see Maki with a gun pointed at his head, no, she was holding it in place after shooting the Lieutenant.</p><p>"MAKI!" Kokichi shouted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>btw i didn't go over this when i posted I'll look at it in the morning I'm too damn tired at the moment</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. True Motive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stuff finishes off.</p><p>One more chapter boys I'm done with this fic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OH MY GOD I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN LIKE A MONTH</p><p>So I did a thing, I wrote this before I finished sdr2, and definitely before I finished the anime. And I reread this, and I'm just fucking... I hate this fic so much :D</p><p>I guess that kind of goes to show, though, I can see my progress as a writer. If you compare this to another Komaegi fic I have coming out you can tell the difference.</p><p>But I was seriously switching from Hajime and Hinata every other chapter and it killed me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"MAKI!"</p><p>Maki walked into the room and pulled the corpse up by the collar. "I missed," she noted and pointed the gun at Kokichi.</p><p>Kokichi stared at the barrel of the gun. "You're going to kill me? Do you not realize that Shumai will forever hate you for that?"</p><p>Maki shrugged. "Don't care," she replied. "You need to die."</p><p>Kokichi raised an eyebrow. "The consequences of doing that could be astronomical, you understand that, right?"</p><p>Maki said nothing. She dropped the corpse and held the gun with two hands. The door burst open. "Maki, no!" Saihara shouted, reaching out to her. "Please don't do it! I can't lose him again!"</p><p>The assassin grit her teeth. "Shuuchi, step back."</p><p>Saihara did not, in fact, step back. He ran forward and enclosed Kokichi in a hug, glaring at Maki. "I don't understand why you're doing this. I know you've joked about killing Kokichi before but-"</p><p>"Dammit, Shuuchi! I'm serious this time!" Maki shouted.</p><p>Some of the others had come into the room by this point to watch this all fold out. Togami had popcorn. Maki sighed. "Shuuchi, please..."</p><p>Saihara didn't move. Maki pointed the gun at the floor. "You really love him?" she asked. "I don't understand, Shuuchi. After everything he's done?"</p><p>"It doesn't matter! Everyone's alive and well!"</p><p>"That doesn't excuse his actions."</p><p>Kyouko leaned over to Togami. "Hey, pass me some of that, will ya?" she whispered.</p><p>Makit dropped her gun and facepalmed with two hands. "Shuuchi, I know you're a good person, so you have to stop being blind."</p><p>"I'm not blind. You just need to be more open-minded. People can change, y'know!"</p><p>"NOT. FUCKING. HIM."</p><p>Silence, no one dared make a sound except for those who were crunching on popcorn. Maki clenched her fists."I want... I consider you to be my friend, Shuuchi, and I don't want you getting hurt. He is going to hurt you!"</p><p>Kokichi narrowed his eyes. Saihara knew that look, he was about to roast Maki like there was no tomorrow. "I'm going to hurt him? Bitch, please. The one that's hurting him is you. You're keeping him from being happy by killing someone he loves, and that's pretty shitty friendship right there."</p><p>That seemed to hit Maki right where it hurt. She blinked, then cleared her throat. "I'm just trying to do what's the best for him. I'm trying to be a better friend."</p><p>"Then let me love who I want to love, please Maki." Saihara pleaded. "Please, don't kill him."</p><p>Maki deadpanned, then sighed once more. "If you really think this is okay, then I trust you, Shuuchi. But the second you regret it I will be on the scene."</p><p>Saihara smiled. "Thank you."</p><p>Maki turned heel and walked out of the room. Kokichi let out a sigh of relief. "I'll get someone to clean up the body, it's already starting to reek of blood in here." he scrunched up his nose and waved the air. "Oh, and I've been thinking... I may have a way to still see everyone without having me leave my position here in Russia."</p><p>Togami cocked his head. "And what might that be?" he asked.</p><p>Kokichi smiled. "Have everyone come here."</p><p>Komaeda gasped. "Wait, do you have the room to hold that many people?"</p><p>"Of course I do!" Kokichi laughed. "I'm the fucking President."</p><p>Saihara smiled. "Would you really be okay with that? That's a lot of people."</p><p>"I know... but that just means more people for my organization!" he joked with a wink.</p><p>---</p><p>It took a bit to actually get everyone from Hope's Peak over to Russia, as they had to take multiple plan trips, but eventually, everyone was set up in their own rooms and Kokichi was having them all learn Russia at a decent rate. Rantaro was in the compression binder stages of top surgery and was probably the happiest he's been in a while. </p><p>For the first time in a long time, everything seemed peaceful.</p><p>In fact, everyone just seemed <em>happy. </em>Makoto would walk past everyone and see mostly smiling faces. Kokichi commented that this was the most lively the house had been in a while, but he was glad for the company. Most of his class ended up forgiving him, some quicker than most, but after maybe a month everyone was acting like they were all good friends.</p><p>Everything seemed almost normal again. Of course, things had turned out weird, but as long as everything was okay now, it didn't matter.</p><p>There could only be one thing that would make everything totally okay again.</p><p>"You miss them, don't you?" Komaeda asked, putting a hand on the back of Makoto's chair.</p><p>The other stopped typing, eyes staring ahead at the screen displaying the news articles of the killing games from Japan. He swallowed thickly. "Of course I do..." he whispered. "They were my classmates... and I had to watch them all die."</p><p>Komaeda clenched his fist and leaned down so he was eye-level with his boyfriend. "You probably don't want to hear this from me, but I know it's not fair. All of our classmates were able to survive and end up here. I understand how you're feeling."</p><p>Makoto relaxed his shoulders that he didn't even realize were tense. He sighed and reached over to kiss Komaeda. "I know. It just hurts, y'know?"</p><p>"Do you wanna talk about it? I'd be happy to lend an ear."</p><p>Makoto nearly cried. He wiped his tears and smiled, nodding. "Yeah... Yeah, I'd like that. Thank you."</p><p>"You're welcome. You know I'm always going to be here for you."</p><p>"I know... and I love you so much."</p><p>"I love you too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm actually thinking of finishing this off, WHO AM I????</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Welcome to the- OH MY GOD IT'S OVER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Komaeda and Naegi's final moments of the fic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY FINISHED THIS???? LIKE WHAT???</p><p>I literally thought this was going to go on forever, I hate it so much by this point I don't know what I was thinking.</p><p>Um... enjoy? Short chapter and probably the only good one out of all of them.</p><p>If you wanna read the smut chapters they're up here's the link:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966398/chapters/65818891</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Makoto."</p><p>Makoto snapped his eyes open to meet Komaeda's, who was on top of him, holding his face. "Why are you crying?" he asked.</p><p>"I'm not-" Makoto reached up to touch his face, feeling the wet tracks. "Oh..." he breathed.</p><p>He didn't remember his dreams, but maybe they were sad. He wiped his face with his sleeve and offered Komaeda a smile. "I'm fine, it was just a dream. Really... I'm okay."</p><p>Komaeda frowned, dissatisfied with the answer. He crawled off of Makoto and stood up, holding out his hand. "I can't sleep either, c'mon."</p><p>Makoto raised an eyebrow but took Komaeda's hand, and immediately got dragged out of the room. It was the middle of the night so they were careful not to make anyone. Komaeda led him downstairs and then down a hallway, finally opening huge double doors that led into... a ballroom? Makoto guessed it made sense, Russian traditions were probably different than Japanese ones, so it maybe it was a social norm to have a ballroom in a big house like this.</p><p>At first, Makoto was confused, then Komaeda took a bow and extended his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked with a smile.</p><p><em>Oh, so that's what we're doing</em>.</p><p>Makoto smiled and took Komaeda's hand again, allowing him to pull him into a dancing position, one hand enclosed in his, Komaeda's hand on his waist while Makoto's was on his shoulder. They started dancing in a bit of an awkward side-stepping, nothing serious, they were just having fun with it. Komaeda spun Makoto around and he fell back against his chest, looking up at his boyfriend. "Thank you," he whispered. "I needed this."</p><p>Komaeda spun his back around and Makoto locked both arms around Komaeda's neck, feeling the other's hands fall on his hips. They were just holding each other close at this point, revelling in their company, swaying gently side to side. Makoto pressed his nose into the crook of Komaeda's neck, smiling against his skin. "I love you so much..." he mumbled.</p><p>Komaeda sighed. "Makoto... you shouldn't throw that around so casually. I'm not gonna be here for much longer-"</p><p>"Don't say that!" Makoto said suddenly, looking up and locking eyes with Komaeda and slapping his shoulder. "I promised we'd make it through this and I'm going to make sure we do!"</p><p>Komaeda bit his lip, looking down, averting his eyes from Makoto's. "You can't... Makoto you can't control something like this. Whether you like it or not it's going to happen, and when it does I don't want you-"</p><p>His voice was cut off when Makoto grabbed his face, stood on his toes, and kissed him. "Hey, everything is going to be okay. You have to believe me." Makoto spoke, breath hot against Komaeda's lips.</p><p>Komaeda wanted to cry. He kissed Makoto again, hot tears running down his face. "Okay... okay I believe you."</p><p>"Thank you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, I'm bad at endings.</p><p>Thank you so much for the support on the story... now forget it ever existed. This was just a fever dream like the majority of my fics :D</p><p>Lmao, I promise this isn't Star Wars, <i>these are not the fics you're looking for</i> hahaha.</p><p>I'm sorry I'm cracking myself up over here. I hope you enjoyed this piece of shit that was this fic. Have a good day/night!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:))</p><p>Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!</p><p>Here, enjoy some bagels and Orange Juice.</p><p>🥯🥯🥯🥯🥯🥯🥯🥯🥯🥯🥯🥯🥯🍹🍹🍹🍹🍹🍹🍹🍹🍹🍹🍹🍹🍹🍹🍹🍹</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>